Swapping Tails
by Smeg699
Summary: Sometimes it's helpful to get another perspective on things...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Wow, it has been a while since I've posted anything, and for that I am truly sorry. My life has been extremely hectic since, I dunno, last summer? Longer? Who knows... Anyway, life has been crazy for sure, but more importantly to me, I've been needing a break. Because of this, that, or the other I've felt a pressure to write everyday, not because I wanted to, but because I felt obligated to do it. And that never works for me. It has been building for a while, but over the last few months things just kind of hit a breaking point and snapped. Now this project I actually started a few months back and had originally envisioned it as a quick one shot. Well, last time I checked the full file it's over 44 pages and getting close to 30,000 words. However the last few weeks I've only been plinking away a sentence or two here and there. So in order to explain my current and upcoming hiatus from writing I decided to split it up and put out the first chapter with this note.

As Douglas Adams would say, though, "DON'T PANIC!" I'm not quitting writing or even giving up on any of my current fics. I desperately want to finish them all. Especially one which has a sort of deadline on it, you'll see later when I get it out. I'm not stopping writing for good, just for a short while.

Like I said earlier, this story already has almost 30,000 words in it, so it's likely I'll find another good place to split it in a week or two and put out a second chapter. If you're really lucky I'll be able to finish it off and post a third or fourth chapter as well. But I don't want to promise anything.

Anyway, sorry for this massive note at the beginning, guys, but I felt that you guys deserved an explanation as to where the hell I've been lately. So I now present to you, without any further warbling, the first chapter of Swapping Tails. If you like it, if you hate it, if you want to see something tweaked in it let me know. I live to hear how people react to my stuff and it really is the only true guaranteed thing that makes me want to write more. So, if you want me, heap on the praise!

* * *

 **Swapping Tails**

"What in the name of all that is aca-holy is going on here?"

The insistently furious question cut through the laughter and chatter that filled the room, easily audible despite the music playing from the laptop propped up on the piano. Aubrey, her green eyes ablaze with indignation stared from guilty face to guilty face as each of the girls suddenly looked in her direction, blanched, and looked away. Her fierce, demanding stare landed on the one set of eyes that didn't. Fiery green eyes met steely blue ones from across the room and it was a wonder that a fire didn't burst into existence in between them as each girl expressed impassioned emotion with a simple look, both determined to give nothing away to the other.

Thankfully, for the pair would have no doubt stared at each other until they passed out, the sudden silencing of the music broke both girls' gazes from the other as they turned to stare towards Beca's laptop and the redhead who had just silenced it.

Recovering first, Aubrey strode into the room, commanding attention with her presence as she looked first from Chloe, who was smiling at Beca, to Beca who had turned back to face her and thus missed the smile the redhead directed her way. But Aubrey hadn't. Leaving that can of worms for another time, Aubrey modified her tone slightly as she said, still irate, "Seriously though. I was fifteen minutes late because one of my professors held me back to discuss one of my papers, and you let _her_ take control of everything, Chlo? I was trusting you to have them warmed up by now…"

"Hey! She didn't– " Beca started to protest, even though there was really no protest to be made because Chloe _had_ allowed her to take charge, at least of the warm-ups. Still, she couldn't let Aubrey get away with using that condescending tone to emphasize her. Chloe's hand on her upper arm stopped any further words, however, as the redhead stepped forward.

"They are warmed up, Bree. Beca was just … helping with music selection. She's got some pretty aca-awesome songs on here, you should–" The redhead started to gesture back towards Beca's laptop, but she could tell that the blond wasn't going to ever listen to anything on "her arch-nemesis's" laptop even if her life depended on it.

"I think our normal warm-up music is just fine, thank you very much." Aubrey said smugly, turning to survey the rest of the Bellas. They did, in fact, seem to be warmed up, Aubrey even noticed that Stacie was sweating slightly as a drop ran down the curve of her breast into her cleavage.

"Yeah, cuz everyone just _loves_ running laps to Celine Dion…" Beca's sarcastic quip snapped Aubrey's mind out from a place it shouldn't be going during practice and immediately spiked her anger once more. Furiously rounding on the brunette, Aubrey raised an arm and pointed straight at the bleachers around which the girls normally ran.

"That's enough, Beca! 20 laps, go!" Aubrey felt a bit of sinister delight at the way the short brunette's face flickered from the bleachers to Aubrey's determined gaze. When the younger girl didn't move, however, Aubrey snapped her fingers, pointed again and said, "Now, Mitchell or you can walk out that door and not look back!"

A twinge of guilt shot through the blond as her anger got the better of her and she let the last part slip out unintended. Not necessarily at the threat, she couldn't tolerate a soldier who was as insubordinate as Beca had been from day one, but at Chloe's expression when she said it. The _only_ reason that the young girl was with the Barden Bellas still, beside the fact that she really was an incredible singer, a fact Aubrey grudgingly had to admit, was because of Chloe's little crush.

Aubrey would do anything for the redhead. Literally. She would take a bullet for Chloe if the situation arose where it was necessary. So tolerating the little troll on her team was a minor inconvenience… Most of the time.

Thankfully, for Aubrey's peace of mind, not to mention keeping the peace between her and her best friend of 21 years, Beca only hesitated for a moment before trudging over towards the bleachers and starting off at a slow jog. Mumbling under her breath the whole time about how she understood how Jews in Poland felt in the '30s now. Aubrey almost threw her water bottle at the short girl, but managed to restrain herself. It was an expensive water bottle, after all.

As Beca trudged up and around the bleachers, Aubrey walked over to the piano and put the normal stereo she used for music during practice back atop the polished surface and docked her iPod to it. Shuffling through her playlists until she found one she knew would drive Beca insane, she wasn't above a little petty vindictiveness once in a while, Aubrey hit play. She made sure to time it so that Beca was coming down the stairs, and grinned smugly at the brunette, whose eyes snapped up to her as the aforementioned Canadian music goddess' voice began to inundate the room.

Turning back to the rest of the girls, Aubrey ran them through a second set of warm-ups, really more something to kill time while Beca ran than anything else. When the short brunette finished she allowed for a quick five minute break for Beca to catch her breath and get some water. She wasn't a tyrant despite the younger girl's belief and never ending Nazi comments that were muttered under her breath. Well, that and Chloe was giving her an evil look when she first opened her mouth to run straight into the routine after Beca finished.

The rest of practice went more or less smoothly, as far as Aubrey was concerned. Beca kept up a fairly relentless, though thankfully mostly quiet, commentary espousing her feelings for the routine, the song selection, and even the outfits, but Aubrey managed to avoid sending her to run more laps, barely.

Really it was only because every time she heard a comment Beca made and rounded on her to inflict the aforementioned punishment, she somehow managed to find Chloe looking at her. Just looking, but Jesus, how was someone supposed to resist that puppy dog look the redhead wore? Seriously, fighting against that look was nigh unto impossible and, even if you could manage to fight it off, you felt like you'd just kicked the most adorable puppy right into the open mouth of a crocodile.

So Beca managed to avoid running more laps for the first hour of practice.

After that she split the girls into two groups for skills work. She made sure Beca was in Chloe's group. Not because she didn't want to have to teach her or anything, but the delight that shimmered out of those crystalline orbs when she paired Beca up with Chloe's group was a reward that she was happy to receive. Of course the fact that it meant Stacie was in her group didn't hurt either…

More than a few times Aubrey caught herself watching the other girl just move as they went over some of the necessary skills for a capella. She tried to catch herself quickly enough so as not to be noticed by anyone, but she was sure she saw Chloe smiling more than one time in a way that had nothing to do with Beca and the redhead's hands all over her "helping" her perfect the moves. The short brunette protested, but never enough to actually stop Chloe. Which was basically the same thing as encouraging her as far as Aubrey was concerned. Her bestie disagreed, however, but that was an argument for another day.

Her main argument for this particular day was whether she could follow Chloe's lead or not. Honestly, Stacie had her hands on herself enough that she probably didn't need, nor would have noticed, Aubrey's own hands. But it was still tempting.

Finally after working with the rest of her group and physically correcting some of their movements, Jessica in particular was exceedingly bouncy and kept needing to be restrained, Aubrey felt that she had no choice but to do _something_ about Stacie's incessant groping. Well, something besides calling a ten minute break to go, uh, regain her composure.

Privately.

In the bathroom on the opposite side of the building, just in case.

Approaching Stacie, however, almost seemed to increase the amount of the aforementioned groping and Aubrey had to swallow hard before hitching a stern expression on her face. Gesturing up and down the taller girl Aubrey opened her mouth and said, "Stacie, for serious, we're an a capella group competing for a national title. We aren't auditioning at the Pussycat Lounge for the main stage."

Her words froze the girls with whom she was working, including Stacie, who looked a bit like Aubrey had just slapped her. She tried to smile to soften what she realized were probably harsher words than she'd intended them to be, but it didn't seem to help. The taller brunette's hands were frozen in place, squeezing a magnificent bosom that had more than once haunted her dreams. Stepping forward she reached out and took hold of Stacie's hands to remove them. For the briefest second she imagined that the taller girl had actually arched slightly into her touch because she definitely felt a soft, squishiness before she pulled Stacie's hands away. Quickly stepping back she snapped her fingers at the girls and said, "Again ladies, these are basic skills. You need to know them as well as Stacie knows the feel of her breasts."

She turned away from Stacie so that her own flushed expression wouldn't be plainly obvious to her. In doing so she also missed the look that flashed across the taller girl's face at her words. She didn't know, however, whether to be upset or grateful that the groping seemed to be greatly toned down afterwards, however. Of course, her indecision over how to feel was something she spent the rest of practice debating.

As she was wrapping up practice Aubrey found herself musing that this wasn't the first time, nor would it likely be the last time, where she found herself feeling a bit envious of Chloe for her confidence and boldness. Then again, given Stacie's own forwardness with regards to sex, if she was interested at all, Aubrey was sure that the younger girl would have already tried to pursue something. Since she hadn't, well, there were always bosom-filled dreams…

* * *

Beca's utter rage and frustration at their Obersteführer slowly subsided after the blond dictator split them into two groups and Beca got paired with the overly handsy redhead. She tried, over and over, to tell Chloe that she knew how to make a rectangle with her hands, but the half-hearted protests seemed to fall on deaf ears. After a while the protests themselves seemed to die out as the tingling she felt at the redhead's touch wore down her resistance. Before she lost her cool, however, and jumped the redhead's bones right there in their practice room, however, Aubrey's sharp rebuke of Stacie's own version of handsy-ness brought Beca back to reality.

Over what little was left of their practice Chloe turned her attention to the others, which helped Beca rebuild her walls and barriers that the redhead always seemed to treat like wet tissue paper. By the time Aubrey called a halt to things she was her usual, more or less composed self. The blond, with Chloe by her side, stood at the front of the room and went on and on about something or other as Beca gathered up her bag and water bottle, taking a few healthy swigs.

As the annoying drone of Aubrey's voice died away and Chloe dismissed everyone, Beca looked around for Stacie. They'd been planning to go grab some pizza from the pizza place across campus before Beca's evening shift at the radio station. She had a feeling that the brunette would need a bit of consoling after the scolding that Aubrey had given her. As it turned out, though, Stacie was standing and chatting amicably with Aubrey, Chloe, and Ashley at the front as though she had not just been called an auditioning stripper. Glancing at her watch Beca waited for a couple minutes before realizing that her friend had apparently forgotten their early dinner plans and started towards the door.

She was just pulling up her headphones, however, as a voice that haunted her every waking, and most of her sleeping, hours, called out, "Goodnight, Becs! See you at practice tomorrow."

She had to bite her cheek to avoid turning around and grinning like a buffoon at Chloe. Instead she just settled her headphones around her ears, threw her arm up in a casual wave, and walked out of the practice hall. She kept her feet moving until the door shut behind her where she had to pause and take a shuddering breath. It was as though Chloe didn't realize how her innocent touches and deliciously evil casual innuendo affected people around her.

Still, Beca wasn't about to try messing around with another straight girl. She'd done that in high school and it had ended disastrously for her. And based on what she'd seen in the shower when Chloe introduced herself without actually introducing herself, the redhead was definitely straight.

Still, Beca couldn't help her fantasies. Nor did she try.

Calm restored the shorter girl started quickly walking off towards her dorm room. Even if Stacie had forgotten their plans, Beca knew she needed to eat something before her shift, and in order to properly go get some food she needed to shower because she was sweaty and gross. Pulling her phone from her pocket as she walked she flicked on her playlist, amusingly enough the same one she'd been playing when Aubrey had walked in and dropped a giant, soaking blanket on the fun everyone had been having, and smiled as the beats began to thrum through her ear drums and soothe the last vestiges of anger she felt towards the blond senior.

As a result of the loud music, however, she totally missed the voice that called out behind her saying, "Hey, Little B… B. Beca!"

She couldn't miss, however, the hand that fell onto her shoulder. Instinct, and those self-defense classes her mom had thought were necessary for her to take during her high school years took over and she found herself spinning around as she grabbed the offending appendage. Her momentum carried her around, spinning the unknown, but much taller, figure around. It was only when she had Stacie's wrist in a tight lock behind the brunettes back which had the much taller girl up on her tiptoes to avoid breaking her wrist did Beca realize who she had.

Swiping her headphones off her head she quickly let go of Stacie and said, "Oh my god! Jesus, Stace! You can't fucking do that, man. That's, like, super dumb to do to a short girl like me. And we both know you're anything but super dumb."

She watched as her friend settled back onto her feet and slowly turned, rubbing her wrist to get rid of the dull ache that Beca knew still lingered in the joint. Getting ready to dodge any potential attack, Beca was surprised to see Stacie grinning down at her and shaking her head ruefully. With a gentle flick of her uninjured hand against Beca's shoulder, Stacie said, "Damn, Little B, that was sweet. You probably just laughed when they tried to hand you the rape whistle on the first day, am I right?"

Beca laughed because obviously Stacie wasn't pissed at her. Turning to walk alongside the taller girl she looked up at her out of the side of her eyes. Stacie easily fell in alongside her, their paces synching up without any conscious effort on their part as Beca sped up just slightly and Stacie shortened her stride on instinct. Bumping her hip against the taller girl's she answered, "I mean, not exactly. But I did roll my eyes pretty fiercely, which seemed to piss off the chipper little blond girl to no end. Also, did you just call me 'Little B'?"

"I can picture that pretty clearly. You do seem to have a talent for pissing off blond girls." Stacie said, chuckling. The two made their way through the campus to Baker Hall as they talked. Through either some act of Fate, or more likely the fact that most freshmen tended to be placed in the same dorms, both girls were both assigned to the same dormitory hall. As they walked, Stacie continued, "And yes, I did. It's your new nickname. You're 'Little B', I'm 'Big B'. I've decided that."

"Oh, you decided that?" Beca asked, pausing in their walk to turn and face the other girl. Reaching out she poked one of Stacie's "big b's" for emphasis as she arched an eyebrow and said, "Just cuz you have a gigantic rack doesn't mean you automatically get to be 'Big B'."

"Pffft, that's not the reason at all. If anything, I'd say we're basically the same size in that department." Stacie said matter-of-factly as she eyed Beca's chest. The shorter girl couldn't help the skeptical look that she knew was written all over her face, however. Stacie, for her part, just rolled her eyes and reached out with both hands and, before Beca could reach, gave both her tits a healthy squeeze. Even as Beca was franticly squawking a protest and swatting the taller girl's hands away Stacie opened her mouth and said, quite confidently, "Yup, I was right. I'd guess, 34 B? I have some super sexy bras you can borrow if you ever sack up and try to get Red horizontal."

"What are-! Oh my god! Dude! DUDE! You can't just…" Beca spluttered, taking another step back from Stacie and the offending, groping extremities the tall girl possessed. Then she added another step, just to account for the freakish height of the other girl. Angrily gesturing around at the many students surrounding them on the green grass she furiously hissed, "Dude! You can't just do that shit in public! For serious, Stace, we're in the middle of the fucking quad! You can't just go groping me like that! Also, just no, I'm so not gonna borrow whatever skimpy, see-through, barely-there scrap of fabric that you call a bra just on the off chance that Chloe isn't 100% completely and totally straight. Just no. I've been there, that shit sucks when it all blows up in your face."

"Oh bah humbug to that! I'll grope you whenever I want, thank you very much. It's what friends do, ya know? And you so will be borrowing it if I say so. It's about the only thing we can swap, you being the pint-sized midget that you are, because that girl is totally hot for you. Just wait…" Stacie said grinning wolfishly at the shorter girl. Gesturing with her head towards their dorm building, and dismissing Beca's protests about the previously mentioned public groping by looping her arm through the shorter girl's and turning them towards the dorm building. As Beca's protests died out Stacie looked down at her college bestie and said, "Also, that's totally not the reason you're 'Little B' and I'm 'Big B'. It's cuz we're both awesome B's!"

"Seriously, dude?! First you sexually assault me in public and now you're calling me a bitch? I don't even know why I'm friends with you, you freakishly large mutant." Beca grumped as she strode alongside Stacie. As much as she ragged on the other girl, though, they both knew what they meant to the other. Somehow their friendship worked, and Beca loved every second of it.

"You're so dense sometimes Little B that I think you might be made of Roentgenium… That's one of the super heavy metals, by the way, since I know you haven't the foggiest what it is." Stacie said, chuckling as she rightly interpreted the confused look on Beca's face. Before the other girl could protest any further, though, she went on, "And we're both awesome B's because we are bodacious, buxom, brunette Bellas. Duh. And since you're smaller than I am, you get to be Little B."

"Oh… Well. I guess that makes sense…" Beca said, finally getting where her friend had been taking the conversation. She laughed as Stacie's logic, which may have seemed baffling at first, finally made sense. Somehow it, like their friendship, just seemed to click in the end. As they walked into the dorm they split up, both planning to change and shower before heading out for their dinner.

* * *

"Did you have to be so harsh on her?" The words were out of Chloe's mouth even as the echoes of the slamming door were still reverberating through the practice hall. Aubrey had been expecting it, though she'd hoped to at least wait until they'd gotten home. Sighing she started moving towards her bag and grabbed her towel and started wiping the sweat from her face. Chloe, though, seemed rather insistent on having the conversation here and now as she asked, "Well? For serious, Bree, that was super mean. We were just playing some different music. It isn't a crime, you know?"

"She was usurping my authority, Chloe!" Aubrey said, spinning on the spot and firing back at the redhead. The combination of the events of the day had perhaps given the words a sharper edge than she'd planned, but it didn't stop her adding a glare for good measure. The defiant look on the redhead's face, as though she wanted to argue the point, drove Aubrey to continue as she added, "I'm the captain. We. We're the captains, Chlo. We lead this team, we _will_ lead this team to Nationals! We don't need help from some mutinous, rebellious, alt-girl who hasn't even been in a competition."

"She isn't usurping anything, Bree!" Chloe fired back when Aubrey paused for breath. The redhead took advantage of the blond taking in much needed oxygen to try to point out to her how wrong she was being. Gesturing back towards the piano, Chloe went on, "I _asked_ her to play those songs, Bree. Me. One of the captains, as you just pointed out. You weren't here. I didn't know how long you were going to be. I wanted to do something fun and different…"

The redhead's defiant, authoritative tone dwindled as she spoke. By the end she had trailed off into more of a plea. The change in Chloe's stance was really what made Aubrey think about the situation and try and analyze it objectively. Sure, Beca was a pain in her ass most of the time, and yes she did constantly challenge Aubrey, but Aubrey supposed she could be nicer to the girl too. For Chloe's sake if nothing else.

"You're right…" Aubrey said the words quietly, conceding the point. The two simple words, spoken softly, did wonders for Chloe's demeanor though. She went from sad and unsure to smiling and happy. Cracking half a smile at her best friend she quickly added, "Not about everything, mind you. But, if you asked her to play them… Well, I guess it's ok to change things up _occasionally_! She just better not expect it to affect our set list at all."

"Yayyyyy!" Chloe said, leaping forward to give her a hug. A sweaty, exuberant, but thoroughly Chloe hug. Aubrey laughed along with the redhead as they held onto each other. Breath tickling her ear, Chloe went on in a quieter voice, "You'll come around soon, Bree! You'll see that Becs is totes amazeballs. She's soooo adorbs, too! You should have seen this thing she did the other day when we were hanging out on the quad…"

Aubrey tuned out what ended up being a rather rambling Beca story, not the first one she'd heard from the redhead and certainly not likely to be the last, as the pair separated and gathered up their own stuff. The story was still on-going as they left the gym, Aubrey locking the door behind them, and started off across campus. Aubrey listened enough to make appropriate noises when they were called for, but as Chloe rambled on and on about Beca, the blond mostly let her mind drift off to thoughts of another brunette Bella.

Apparently Chloe's mind was also drifting in that same direction as the redhead suddenly asked a question that got one hundred percent of Aubrey's attention. And caused her to drop the keys she'd just pulled out of her bag at the same time. In a far too innocent tone, to Aubrey's mind, Chloe asked, "So, what was up with your little blow-up at Stacie earlier? I've only ever seen you react that strongly to, well, to Beca."

"I… What? No. I didn't… I mean, I'm just, uh, tired of her always grabbing herself during practices. It's distracting. I mean, counter-productive." Aubrey said, bending down quickly and grabbing her keys. She knew she'd stumbled over her words, and probably let far more slip out unintended than she'd meant to, there were times that Chloe was far too perceptive for her own good as far as the blond was concerned.

"Uh huh…" The redhead said, sounding completely unconvinced as Aubrey opened the door to their apartment. The blond led the way in, hoping to avoid the redhead's scrutiny, but wasn't able to avoid hearing her follow-up statement as Chloe said, "I've always found attractive girls fondling themselves to be distracting too…"

"That's not what I… Oh hell, who am I kidding, it was what I meant…" Aubrey said, starting to protest but then realizing that Chloe had basically already sussed things out before she'd even opened her mouth. In all honesty, Aubrey wasn't even sure why she'd not told her best friend about her growing feelings for Stacie before now, but she somehow felt it was unprofessional for the captain to be crushing on one of her underlings. Turning in the middle of the living room Aubrey saw Chloe, still standing by the door wearing a big smile. Sighing she decided to just tear the band aid off ASAP and said, "Yes, ok. I have a thing for Stacie. But I can't, I just can't, Chlo. It's unprofessional for me, one of the captains, to do anything with her. She's my subordinate!"

"So it's less ok for you act on feelings for Stacie than it is for me with Beca?" Chloe asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched at her from across the room. Aubrey's brain scrambled for an answer that would appease the redhead at this point because she really had no other excuse to pursue Stacie other than that one which Chloe had neatly picked apart. As much as she didn't approve of Beca, the blond had been encouraging Chloe to "just go for it" for a month now. Mainly because she was tired of hearing Chloe pining over the obnoxious brunette and just wanted them to fuck and get it over with.

"That isn't… I didn't… Yes!" Aubrey said, unable to come up with anything solid to argue back with. She sighed as she heard Chloe chuckle because she knew that they both knew that Chloe had won. From here on out it was only a matter of time.

"I mean, that does make perfect sense, you know. What with Stacie having been perfectly clear that she's bisexual, and all. Of course, since you came out in our senior year of high school, in quite a spectacular fashion as I recall it, it would be completely out of the question for you to pursue something with her…" Chloe said, her voice trailing off as she finally started walking towards her bedroom. Aubrey couldn't help but laugh a little at the reminder.

She'd just been named Prom Queen, something she'd been dreading because at that point in time only Chloe knew that she'd prefer another Queen to a King. They were standing up on the dais getting their crowns when Marcus Robins, the captain of the football team and newly crowned Prom King, finally tried to get the kiss from the cheerleading captain he'd been after since their sophomore year. Aubrey slapped him across the face and told the whole school she'd rather kiss a maggot infested carcass than kiss a boy. Chloe had been literally rolling on the floor with laughter at the look on his face.

Coming out of her fond reverie of that night, and the look on Marcus' face that was just satisfying to the core of Aubrey's soul the blond noticed that Chloe had kept on walking, heading back into the apartment towards her room. She heaved a huge sigh of relief that the redhead seemed to be dropping the subject, which was somewhat confusing, but Aubrey wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not about this, at any rate.

Knowing Chloe like she thought she had, she'd completely expected her roomie to assail her with a barrage of questions, many of which would be out of the bounds of a normal friendship. Of course there was no such thing as a "normal" friendship with Chloe. The girl literally had no boundaries at all and expected everyone else to be the same. That was why when Aubrey had finally pried the story of how she'd convinced Beca "I don't sing" Mitchell to audition the blond had only rolled her eyes and told Chloe to be careful breaking into random girls' showers as most would call the cops.

Taking the Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket level miracle she'd just been handed, Aubrey hurried off to her own room. The main reason she was so delighted at this turn of events was because she didn't know herself if she could answer the redhead's questions in her own mind, let alone out loud. She dropped her bag by the door, which closed with a soft click as she leaned back against it for a second to let out a second sigh, before moving to sit on her bed and drop back to lay looking up at the ceiling as thoughts of Stacie, the Bellas, her desire to approach the brunette, and her fear of what the other girls would think if she did started swirling through her head again. It seemed to be a common state she'd found herself in quite frequently of late.

"So, like, what are we talking here?" Her bedroom door slamming to reveal a questioning Chloe shot her upright off the bed in surprise. Her heart, already unstable with thoughts of Stacie consuming her mind, quite possibly skipped a literal beat. Her eyes flashed over to the doorway where Chloe stood topless, holding her sports bra in her hand, clad only in a very small pair of booty shorts she must have had under her pants which were probably laying in the hallway if Aubrey knew her best friend. The redhead, completely oblivious to her friend's near heart attack, hadn't even paused in her questions as she kept on, "Like, do you just want to fork her brains out? Well, I guess if we're gonna use a tool-slash-utensil metaphor I should say scissor her brains out, but whatever. So, like, do you want to scissor her brains out, or are you looking for something more serious?"

"What-? I… Jesus Christ, Chlo'. You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack." Aubrey said, hoping that the accusation would deflect the redhead. The near nakedness of the redhead was something that barely registered to Aubrey as Chloe stood just inside the doorway, waving her sports bra around as she'd spoken. It wasn't the first time that she'd seen the redhead naked, nor even the most compromising position Chloe had been in while naked, and the blond didn't think it was likely be the last either. Thankfully they'd worked out a system with their Bellas scarves early in their freshmen year that helped Aubrey avoid any further trauma.

"Cuz, like, if you really just want to get with Stace for a good forking, or scissoring as you will, then I'm sure you could just send her a text now. She'd probably be over here before you even finished typing it, honestly, that girl is thirsty for you I think." Chloe said, completely undeterred by anything the blond had said as Aubrey had expected. As she paused for a breath, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing her chin with her un-sports-bra-encumbered hand, Aubrey frantically searched her brain for some way to distract the redhead. She hadn't come up with anything solid, though a tick in the back of her mind was trying to get her attention as Chloe spoke again, "But, if it's serious you're looking for, like an actual relationship… Well, that'll be a bit tougher. I get the impression Stacie doesn't like being tied down. I mean, she probably literally likes to be tied down, but not in a relationship-y sort of way. Ooooh! You should try that tying down thing, I bet she'd really dig that!"

"Beca!" Aubrey blurted out, the niggling tickle from the back of her mind finally coming to the forefront. Of course, it wasn't coherent as it burst forth and only the one word made it all the way out. Which was probably why Chloe looked super confused right now as her mouth dropped open.

"Uhhh, if anyone's going to find out if Beca likes getting tied down that'll be me, Bree." The redhead said after a few moments of opening and closing her mouth like a fish as she tried to make sense of Aubrey's interjection. The redhead did look amused, however, and her own bemused comment gave Aubrey the time she needed to put her thoughts into an ordered fashion.

"No. Ewww. I don't want to… Ewww." The blond said, shaking her head and probably looking like she'd just tasted Thai food, something she utterly despised. Chloe giggled at the expression, as she usually did, but kept quiet long enough for Aubrey to complete her thought, "I was thinking about what you'd said about Beca. About how I was too harsh on her earlier. I guess, maybe, considering you did give her permission to do the warm-ups, that maybe I was a smidgen over the line with her."

"A smidgen? A _smidgen_?" Chloe said, bristling indignantly. Aubrey managed to keep her smile hidden as she tried to look thoughtful and considering. Based on the way the redhead's entire demeanor had changed the blond had found an effective deflection to change the subject with.

"Ok, maybe I guess slightly more than a smidgen. You probably think I owe her some sort of an apology, don't you?" Aubrey asked, hoping to keep them on the topic of Beca long enough for Chloe to forget about Stacie. She knew that it wouldn't last, but even just a short reprieve would be welcome based on where the redhead's thoughts had been going right at the end there.

"You're damned skippy I do! I think you owe her one in front of the entire squad, but I know that wouldn't ever happen so I'd settle for a face-to-face one." Chloe said, gesturing forcefully with her sports bra at the blond. Aubrey would have found it amusing if she wasn't so desperate to avoid a backslide in their topics of conversation.

Sighing heavily the blond shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I mean, I guess. But then again, she's probably off doing something now, and who knows what her schedule is like…"

"Oh, she's got work now. She usually always works from four until eight on Saturdays at the radio station. Then she'll probably head home and spend most of the night mixing, though I dunno, she was up kind of late last night so she might just pass out." Chloe said offhandedly. Of course, the fact that she knew Beca's schedule off the top of her head like that drew a raised eyebrow and questioning look from Aubrey. Chloe simply shrugged and smiled as she answered the unspoken question, "I sometimes visit her at work with coffee on Saturdays. And I know she was up late because she was sending me texts at 3 AM about how the baselines of 'Where Them Girls At' just wouldn't line up with 'Buttons'."

"She was trying to match baselines of David Guetta and The Pussycat Dolls? Why?" Aubrey asked after pausing only a few seconds to remember the songs. Because despite Beca's oft-hurled accusations that she only ever listened to music from the previous century, Aubrey was quite well versed in lots of different styles of music.

"I dunno why, but she was super grumpy about it too. That's kinda why I let her do the warm-ups. Cuz she was making April Ludgate look cheerful when she walked into the hall earlier." The smile that graced Chloe's face as she spoke about Beca right then, that was the reason why Aubrey hadn't put her foot down and tried to stop the redhead's insanity. It almost literally lit up the room and drew an immediate answering smile from the blond despite the subject being a sore one for her. Blinking once to no doubt clear thoughts of the tiny brunette from her head, Chloe refocused her gaze on her as she adopted a stern look and said, "Anyway, you could totes go see her and apologize tonight around 8:15 or so, that's how long it usually takes her to walk back to her dorm from the station. Also, don't think that I didn't notice you changing the subject, Aubrey Carol Posen."

"Damn…" The blond said as she realized that she hadn't fooled Chloe even one iota. She'd had high hopes, considering how long the redhead had let the conversation go on, but she really should have known better. Shrugging as though asking if Chloe could blame her, Aubrey sighed and asked, "How about this? I go apologize to the Hobbit later, you drop the Stacie thing. For now, because I don't even know the answer to those questions yet…"

"Deal!" Chloe said, smiling and bouncing the rest of the way over to Aubrey's bed. Quite literally bouncing as her chest jumped up and down with each hopping step across the room. As Chloe held out her hand to seal the deal, Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Also, seriously Chlo', put some clothes on or something. One of these days those'll go bouncing around in front of someone you don't want them to and then there'll be trouble." Aubrey said, poking one of the aforementioned globes and drawing a squeak from the redhead. Still, she knew that Chloe would stand there with her hand held out until Aubrey shook it, so she reached out and took the redhead's hand in her own and gave it a firm shake.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, whatcha thinking about for dinner? I'm thinking maybe spaghetti. It's quick, easy, and should be good for replenishing all those calories you made us burn with the cardio you were using to punish the future Mrs. Beca Beale."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes again, turned the redhead around and gave her a shove towards the door, and a slap on the ass for good measure too. She wanted to shower, then she'd think about dinner. And how the hell she could apologize to Beca without actually having to apologize.

* * *

Aubrey impatiently looked at her watch as she paced for what felt like the fiftieth time back down the hallway towards Beca's room. The hands showed her that it was nearly twenty-five minutes after eight. Beca had been in her room for nearly ten minutes, Chloe having been freakishly accurate about the time by which the midget would be home, but Aubrey still hadn't worked up the courage to go knock. That and, possibly, some part of her hoped to run into Stacie. She knew that the two girls were in the same dorm building from their info sheets she'd gotten at the start of the semester, but so far she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the taller brunette girl.

Taking a deep breath and giving herself a quick pep talk, she stopped outside Beca's door and watched as her hand lifted up and knocked sharply three times. She heard a disgruntled sound from inside and something that sounded like someone getting up off one of the too-tiny beds that the freshmen dorms had. She was easily able to hear Beca call out to find out who was at the door, but chose to remain quiet figuring the she might not open the door if she knew it was Aubrey in the hallway.

She found out soon enough, though, as the door opened up and the blond saw the younger girl's face go from grumpy and annoyed to, well, grumpier and more annoyed. It gave her some small bit of pleasure, which she knew she'd need to let bolster her through the upcoming conversation. The short demon didn't make it any better as she said, "What do you want, Bree? I'm fucking tired and just want to sleep for, like, a year."

"Good evening to you too, Beca." The blond said, forcing a smile and cheerful tone. She could see how much it annoyed Beca, though, so she kept it up as she went on, "So, I realized that, well, I might have been a little tough on you earlier today…"

"You mean Chloe chewed your ass out when Stacie and I left? Then she basically sent you over here to apologize, am I right?" Beca asked, smugness dripping off every word. Aubrey could tell that the brunette was really enjoying herself, and immediately regretted the decision to come over here. She wondered if there would be any way to leave with her dignity intact, then realized that at least Beca wasn't recording the whole thing, so there was that.

"Maybe, whatever. It doesn't matter, she isn't the boss of me, as you're fond of saying. She told me that she had said you could play that, noise pollution, for warm-ups… Anyway, I… Well, I shouldn't have made you run all those extra laps." Aubrey said, hoping that Beca wouldn't notice that she hadn't actually apologized.

"That wasn't an apology, mein obersteführer." Beca said simply, leaning against the doorframe in a manner very reminiscent of her redheaded roommate earlier in the evening. She apparently had no intention of letting Aubrey off the hook. Another trait very like her aforementioned roommate.

"Ugh, you're a pain in my… Fine! I'm sorry." Aubrey said, finally deciding that finishing the conversation was preferential to dragging things out. Even with the apology still literally hovering in the air between them, she glared at the short girl as she said, "But I should warn you, kleinerschädling, ich spreche auch deutsch."

"Well, good for you. But just like how there are different spoken languages, there's also different types of music. Maybe if you could pry your claws off the reins long enough, you'd realize that some of them might actually be really fucking awesome if our girls performed them." Beca said, but Aubrey could see the shock at the words. Of course, it didn't last as the brunette kept talking and the blond soon was seeing nothing but red.

"Our girls?! Our girls! They are MY girls, Beca Mitchell! And it will be a cold day in hell before I let you have any sway over the set list, that's for sure. God, you're so irritating, I don't see why…" Aubrey, even in her anger, managed to catch herself from blurting out Chloe's secret. But she knew that the short girl wasn't stupid and would have caught the aborted sentence. So with anger still fueling her words she covered for her mistake by saying, "I guess I can see now why Luke doesn't let you into the booth."

For a second, Aubrey thought Beca was going to reach across the short distance between them and punch her. She definitely hit a nerve of some sort as the shorter girl's face flashed in fury. Already preparing to dodge down the hallway, Beca simply said, "Fuck off, and fuck you, Aubrey."

The door slamming shut in her face effectively cut off any reply the tall blond would have made, if any had actually occurred to her. Of course, now that Beca wasn't right in her face, the events of the last few minutes suddenly dawned on Aubrey and she turned around and fell back against the door, her head thumping against it. Little did she know that, at the same time, the short brunette was doing just the same thing because the noise of each girl's action covered the sounds the other made.

 _Fuck… Chloe is going to kill me!_ Aubrey thought, squeezing her eyes tight as she still seethed with anger at Beca. The short girl had no idea what it took to lead the Bellas, as if it was all just picking some poppy, catchy music and everything would work. With all her anger and will she thought, _God, what I would give to see that. I just wish I could see her in my place, be there to see how hard she failed at it._

* * *

On the other side of the door, Beca too had slumped back against it almost as soon as she'd slammed it in Aubrey's face. The dumb bitch couldn't have had any idea the night Beca had had since leaving Stacie's company outside the station. She'd had no way of knowing what torture Beca had had to suffer through during the four hours she'd had to listen to the fucking idiot of a junior that Luke had just recently hired to do the evening shift on weekends as he butchered basically the entire genre of, well, music itself. The man was a disgrace to the profession of DJ, didn't even deserve the title in all honesty, but Beca had had to sit and listen as he thought he was god's gift to the world of college radio.

Still, what angered her the most about the whole situation was Aubrey's just flat-out refusal to even consider anything that was outside her precious fucking tradition. She was going to drive the Bellas into the ground hard as they crashed and burned before even seeing the ICCA Nationals at the rate she was going. And as much as Beca wanted to see them go down in flames, she also was a fierce competitor and wanted to wipe that smug smile off Jesse's idiot face whenever he spoke about the Treblemakers.

 _Fucking Aubrey…_ She thought to herself, seething at the girl just inches away from her. Absolutely sure of herself she knew with all her will that she could do it. She knew to her core that she was right as she thought, _I just fucking wish I could be in her place cuz I'd fucking show her how a leader acts and how awesome the Bellas could be with someone who wasn't so stuck in the mud leading them!_

* * *

 _Palo Alto, California. Cal-Tech Astrophysics Labs._

"You know, Raj, we really could have just played this game at my house, right?" Howard asked his friend as he looked over the cards in his hand. He wasn't sure if he could win, but he was fairly sure that the Indian astrophysicist across from him couldn't either.

"I know, but I told Dr. Wently at NEAT that I could help him keep an eye on the GEODSS satellite tonight." Raj said absently, looking at his cards. This was the third game the two had played so far, and the score was tied up. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was desperate to win.

"Yeah… I still don't know what that is." Howard said, slapping a card down and looking challengingly at his friend. The crafty engineer still had a couple tricks he could try, if he could distract Raj enough to pull them off.

"You never listen when I talk to you… NEAT stands for the Near-Earth Asteroid Tracking program, and they use the GEODSS satellite on Maui to track asteroids that are … Near Earth." Raj said, explaining slowly because it was only the third time he'd told Howard why they were here. Still, he couldn't really blame the engineer, it was very boring work. Almost nothing ever happene–

A beeping from the computer broke the otherwise quiet background noise of the room and drew both scientists' gaze from their cards. Howard was the first to say something, even as Raj was slowly getting up, "Uh… Was it supposed to do that?"

"No. No it wasn't." Raj said, hurrying over towards the computer which had been running an analysis of the data that the telescope was collecting. He quickly looked everything over, then gaped at the screen and looked it all over again. Shaking his head he said, "This is… I don't believe…"

"Well, what is it? What happened?" Howard asked, getting up as well and walking over to stand beside Raj at the computer. Even with as good of an engineer as Howard was, most of the numbers and displays on the screens were gibberish to him.

"One of the asteroids we were tracking has … vanished." Raj said, running the data again even as he spoke. The asteroid, really more of a meteorite actually, had been going to disappear anyway, it was supposed to hit the atmosphere that night anyway, which was why Dr. Wently had wanted him watching the data, but it shouldn't have completely disappeared for another ten minutes. That's what had triggered the alarm.

"What do you mean 'an asteroid has vanished'?" Howard asked, getting concerned all of a sudden. He looked around the room, feeling slightly panicked at the thought.

"Well, ok, it wasn't technically an asteroid. More of a meteorite. And it was supposed to hit the atmosphere tonight. But it shouldn't have vanished yet…" Raj said, looking over the data again. Maybe they had just been wrong and had miscalculated the time of reentry.

"Oh, uh, so is this going to be a problem? It didn't, like, hit anything did it? Where was it?" Howard asked, wondering if they were going to get in trouble, or if some coastal town was about to get wiped out by a massive tsunami.

"I don't… I don't think so. Maybe the JPL guys just, well, got the time wrong. And no, it didn't hit anything, it was still in the upper atmosphere when, well…" Raj said before looking through the data quickly to figure out where. After a second he said, "Well, I couldn't be exactly sure as to where without using the university's main computer to run the numbers, but if I had to venture a guess I'd say… South Eastern US. Maybe near Georgia? Would have been a hell of a thing to see a shooting star vanish like it seems to have done. Well, whatever, the computers have the data, let's get back to the game."

* * *

Rising up from unconsciousness was like slowly settling into a hot tub. Except instead of warmth suffusing her, it was pain. She felt all over, inundating her. Seeping into her very bones. She couldn't help but let out a groan as consciousness crept over her. Even that hurt…

Before she had time to process that a burst of military themed trumpet music crashed over her in a crescendo causing her to sit bolt upright in bed. In not her bed, she realized as she looked around and saw not-her-bed beside not-her-nightstand which was next to not-her-dresser…

"What the absolute fuck?!" Beca asked, and the words shocked her as much as everything else combined.

That wasn't her voice.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Well, there you have it guys, the intro for Swapping Tails! I hope everyone liked it. If you want more, leave a review and let me know! Until next time, stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've had a hell of a few in real life with just a bunch of crap thrown at me. On top of all that I graduated from college with my Bachelor's degree (University for you non-American folks), in case you didn't see the really nice story that Zap posted to commemorate the event. Big kudos to him, and also a big thank you to him for continuing to push when I need the pushing and back off when I need the space regarding my waxing and waning desire to write. As I mentioned before, this was a fun idea I came up with and now it's finally starting to get interesting as far as I'm concerned. I hope everyone likes it. If you do, or even if you don't, please feel free to leave a review as it is the single greatest way to encourage me to come back to writing on a more full-time basis! Before I ramble much longer I'll stop myself and just let you guys get on with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Beca swam into consciousness in what was possibly the most uncomfortable manner that ever existed. Her brain felt as though it had been compressed through a pixie stick straw and then run through a blender. Even with her eyes closed she felt vicious stabs of pain at every flash of light she saw against the back of her firmly shut eyelids.

The searing pain bursting through her skull was so terrible, so draining, that she couldn't even muster the energy to groan, whimper, or cry out in pain. All she could do is lay, as quiescent as possible, and try desperately to remember what idiotic stunt she had done the night before to earn her what she could only assume was the Zeus-level hangover. Like, the absolute pinnacle of all hangovers. Because she was certain there was no possible hangover to top this one.

After all, everyone knows that Zeus would kick Jesus' Daddy's ass if they ever got into a fight.

As the pain in her head slowly, ever so very slowly started to ebb, Beca felt another sign that indicated the granddaddy of all hangovers. Her body hurt, or felt just really odd. Like everywhere from her head down. She was surprised she hadn't had to get up and grab for her garbage can. She hated throwing up in the trash, because she had to empty it later, but the bathroom for this floor of the dorm was too long of a run down the hall to ensure that she'd make it. And there was no way she'd be throwing up in the hallway like some loser, her dignity wouldn't allow for that.

Once her pain was down to a nine point five, at least based on the scales she'd seen at the hospital where 10 was equivalent to just this side of dying, she finally was able to force out a groan of pain, something she'd learned was immensely helpful in lessening said pain. Almost as if by magic it dropped to a nine point two. It also sounded odd to her ears, but she passed that off as the lingering aftereffects of what was most likely an epic night of drinking with Stacie and/or the rest of the Bellas.

She'd sworn the last time that she'd let that idiotic, tall, super-intelligent bimbo who could outdrink a fish, and had two hollow legs besides, take her out drinking that she would never try and keep up with her again, but apparently she'd made a big, fat liar out of herself. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't even remember anything about it, nothing after running into Aubrey at her dorm, fighting with the ultra-controlling aca-Nazi, and then crashing. So whatever had happened must have been legendary. Shame. She'd have to text Stacie to see if the evil wench remembered anything.

Lying in bed waiting for her pain to drop low enough that she felt it was worth risking opening her eye she silently hoped that Past Beca had been courteous enough to leave out some Advil and water for Present Beca, but she doubted it. Past Beca tended to be a bitch who just drank all of Present and Future Beca's Red Bulls and ate their Hot Pockets.

Her pain was still hovering around eight point six when what sounded like a trumpet began blasting out what Beca only vaguely recognized as Reveille and caused her unwilling eyes to burst wide open as she sat bolt upright in a panic. She knew for a _fact_ that she did not have Reveille anywhere on her phone, because fuck getting up early enough to need it.

"What the absolute fuck?!" Beca said in a voice that most definitely sounded wrong, and not because of her supposed hangover. She was sitting in a room she didn't recognize. Laying in a bed she didn't recognize. Hearing a wake-up alarm clock that she knew wasn't hers.

 _Jesus fuck, that hurt…_

That thought was the center of her being for a few seconds after the sudden shock of pain from sitting up, opening her eyes, and almost yelling brought her hands to her head as though to stop it from bursting. Her hands that were definitely not the ones she'd gone to bed with last night, she realized as she recovered herself. The fingers were longer, more slender, and looked to have recently been manicured. Beca couldn't remember the last time she'd had an actual manicure, but it was probably months ago. DJing tended to mess up her nails to the point that getting them professionally taken care of would have quickly started to cost more than the GDP of most countries.

Looking down at her hands quickly showed her that the comfy, over-sized band shirt she'd been wearing in her last memory from the night before had been swapped for a pale yellow, rather silky tank top and matching shorts. Of course, that made her realize that her boobs weren't here boobs. Naturally seeing that it dawned on her that her arms weren't her arms, her stomach wasn't her stomach, and her legs weren't her legs.

She was really starting to freak the fuck out, and was feeling an odd clenching, queasiness in her stomach almost as though she was going to vomit, when the alarm went off a second time. Turning to the right she saw the offending device sitting on a nightstand that wasn't hers, in a room that wasn't her dorm. It was a nice room, larger than her dorm room, and tastefully, though sparsely, decorated. Quickly shutting off the alarm she looked around and caught sight of a mirror across the room. Thankfully it was angled well enough that she was able to see the bed.

What she saw almost made her scream.

She only managed to avoid screaming because she covered her mouth with her hands. Or rather, she covered _Aubrey's_ mouth with _Aubrey's_ hands!

 _No! This can't fucking… It's a nightmare. It's gotta be a fucking nightmare. It has to be._

The thought of suddenly _being_ Aubrey was a nightmare that chased itself around the inside of Beca's head as she stared in terror at the mirror. No matter how she moved her body, _Aubrey's_ body, nothing changed. Finally she did the movie trope thing that even she knew about when you found yourself in a nightmare. She pinched her arm, hard.

"Ow! Fuck!" She said, wincing in pain as she rubbed the now tender spot on her left forearm. Still staring into eyes that were not her own, Beca was completely flabbergasted as to how to proceed from here. Somehow, and she was fucked if she knew how, she was sitting in Aubrey's apartment, in Aubrey's room, in Aubrey's bed, and in Aubrey's fucking body.

 _Fuck me…_ She thought, not even sure how the fuck to wrap her mind around the situation. As was wont to happen in odd situations like this, however, the thought struck another, completely random and unrelated thought.

 _Huh… Guess I can finally figure out who wins that bet with Stace about whether the carpet matches the drapes…_

Laying back in the bed so she could lift her hips up, and pausing for a second to think about whether this was really the most productive use of her time, or even a smart thing to do, Beca shrugged against the mattress. Thinking ahead wasn't ever really one of her strong points, and it was fifty fucking dollars. If she was right, and they did, she wanted her money.

Sliding the silky shorts and matching panties down just slightly she sat up a little bit so as to get a better view and laughed triumphantly. With a couple of fingers she ran the perfectly manicured nails through short, well-trimmed blond hairs.

 _I knew it, Stace! I knew she wouldn't go full Brazilian!_ Beca thought with another laugh before a second terrifying shock froze her in place.

"Oh my god, Bree! You gotta get up, we're gonna be… Oh, uh, oops. I didn't…" Chloe's voice, and the redhead herself bursting through the door caused Beca to whip her hand, well Aubrey's hand, out of her, Aubrey's, whoever's nether regions and drop back, pulling the covers up over her in embarrassment. The redhead, instead of looking abashed, glanced back at the doorknob and just shrugged before walking over towards the bed. As Beca glared at her, Chloe just shrugged and said, "Hey, not my fault. You didn't have your scarf on the door handle. I mean, gosh, Bree, that's been our signal that we need some 'alone time' since freshman year. Anyway, I heard your alarm go off for our run and you hadn't come out, so I came to get you. Didn't realize you were, uh, pre-funking…"

The redhead took a seat on the edge of Beca's, Aubrey's, bed and ignored what was no doubt a furious blush that was probably on her cheeks. Especially after the older girl used finger quotes to describe… Quickly sitting up a little bit she said, "No! I wasn't… I just… Uh, fuck. Ummm, I wasn't doing that."

Chloe, for the first time since walking into the room seemed slightly taken aback and it took Beca a moment to realize why. Aubrey, for all her other faults, rarely swore. Beca had no fucking clue what was going on, but she knew that she wasn't about to blab to Chloe. At least not right after the redhead walked in on what Chloe thought she'd walked in on.

"Ummm, ok. Not my business anyway. So, you ready to go running?" Chloe asked, laying back on the bed. It was only now that she'd stopped panicking at the sight of Chloe that Beca actually took in the sight of Chloe. Clad in a tight, pink sports bra and skin tight black and pink running tights with similarly matching running shoes, she caused Beca's breath to catch in her throat at the sheer simplistic, stunning beauty.

"Ummm, yeah no… I don't, uh, I don't think so. I'm not feeling well." Beca said, and had a hard time not wincing or giving some other sort of visible reaction to Aubrey's voice coming from, well now that she thought of it, Aubrey's throat. She really had to nail down her pronouns or whatever.

"Oh no! That sucks, Bree!" Chloe said, quickly sitting up and moving to sit beside the blond. Not noticing Beca's wince, the redhead stuck out her hand and placed the back of it against Beca's, Aubrey's, cheek, her forehead, and then the side of her neck. Humming thoughtfully she spoke as she pulled her hand away, "Well, you're a little warm, but that could be because of what you weren't just doing… But if you aren't feeling well, I won't push it. I will, however, stop for pastries on my way home! And soup, you need soup if you're sick. Ok, toodles, I'll be back in an hour and a half or so, since I need to get soup now."

Beca pushed her head back into her pillow and groaned, grinding her palms into her eyes. Of course, that seemed to make the splitting pain in her head, forgotten during the rather embarrassing encounter with Chloe, double, so she stopped quickly. It also felt weird. Aubrey's hands were longer and more slender than her own. It just felt … off.

Of course, laying back on the admittedly comfy pillows reminded Beca that she had been rather rudely awaken not too long ago. Blindly groping towards the nightstand from which she'd heard the offensive noise, she found Aubrey's phone and thumbed it on. It showed the time as roughly quarter to six in the morning. With a noise of disgust, Beca decided that the best option she could pursue at this point, with her head still splitting with pain, was to roll over and try to fall back to asleep. If she was lucky, she'd wake up in about five hours in her own bed, specifically in her own body, and this whole nightmare would be over.

Yup. That was the plan. Going to sleep. She was good at sleep…

* * *

Beca was relieved that when she woke again her head wasn't in any pain at all. She lay, quietly enjoying the lack of a pounding headache, with her eyes closed as she hoped that it had all been a weird dream caused by staying up too late mixing and drinking way too many energy drinks. Cautiously she opened her eyes.

"Shit!" She muttered as she saw the tastefully, though sparsely decorated room she recognized as Aubrey's bedroom. A quick glance towards the mirror on Aubrey's vanity showed her that she was, in fact, still Aubrey. Staring into the hated blue eyed-gaze of the Bellas captain Beca couldn't help herself as she said, "Fuck. Fuck… Fuck! What the fuck am I going to fucking do now?"

Her, or rather Aubrey's body, answered her almost immediately. She realized she really had to pee. Grabbing at Aubrey's phone as she swung out of bed, Beca saw that it was now nearly 11 in the morning and wondered why Chloe hadn't woken her up for the promised soup. She wasn't going to complain, she had no idea how to explain to the redhead what happened. Or even if she could explain…

Putting that thought out of her mind she got quickly up out of bed and made her way towards the door. Peaking outside she saw no sign of any redheads, or anyone else for that matter, but she did hear something that gave her a seed of doubt. As she snuck towards the bathroom, she knew where it was thanks to one of Aubrey's "team building" sessions that had taken place at the apartment of, well, herself now, and Chloe she said a few fervent prayers in her that she was wrong about what she'd heard. Standing outside the door she swore again, softly, because it was quite apparent that the sound she'd heard earlier was, in fact, the shower.

More accurately, it was Chloe singing in the shower.

"Fuck, fuck, and triple fuck…" She said, debating what to do. She knew there wasn't another bathroom in the apartment, and decided to just bite the bullet and try her luck. Testing the handle she wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised that it was open, this was the bathroom of the Shower Invader Extraordinaire after all. Poking her head in the door, though with her gaze aimed firmly at the floor she called out loud enough to be heard over the running water, "Hey, uh, Chloe… I really need to use the bathroom. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Holy Biscuits!" The singing abruptly stopped as Chloe cried out, obviously startled. Beca's, or rather Aubrey's, head rose at the commotion and hoped she hadn't just caused the redhead to trip and fall, but the shadow on the shower curtain showed that she still seemed to be on her feet, though possibly clutching at her chest. After a second or five Chloe's wet-haired head peaked out from around the curtain as the ginger said, "Jesus, Bree, you scared the crap out of me. And why are you even asking? Come on in and do your business. Sheesh, we've only been doing that since, like, third grade…"

Beca's, or rather Aubrey's, mouth dropped open in revelation of that bit of news, but the redhead had already ducked back around the curtain to resume her showering and missed the startled look that the blond visage wore. Beca also heard her mutter the words "crazy" and "heart attack" along with some other unintelligible words that were no doubt unflattering, or at least not very complementary.

Beca, however, was frozen in the doorway not sure what to do. I mean, could she really just…? With Chloe right there, feet away, naked and dripping wet? Ok, so the naked and dripping wet part wasn't a problem. She'd seen that before, the second time they'd met actually, but she had been a little too distracted to properly enjoy it that time. And this time she wouldn't be showering and singing with her…

Well, as much as she was opposed to the idea, it was technically Aubrey who would be, well, taking one for the team. She also didn't really want to tip her hand so early about the whole swap thing. Also, if-slash-when she was going to do that, it would likely be to Stacie and not a naked, dripping wet Chloe. Jesus that image just wouldn't leave her head.

Ok, maybe she really didn't want it to, but still it was rather inconvenient now.

Sighing she knew it was time to, well, you know, or get off the pot. So she stepped in, closed the door, and walked towards the toilet. Trying to be as quiet and unobtrusive as she could, hoping that Chloe might forget the near-heart attack she'd just had, Beca tried to relax and just, for lack of a better term, go with the flow.

Wincing at her own terrible internal puns, Beca just tried to focus. To concentrate on the business at hand and hope she could escape before Chloe finished, but apparently the redhead had other plans. Not long after she took her seat, Chloe spoke up over the rushing water, "Ugh! How do I even do this, Bree? Like, seriously, I have another bruise… Seriously, they just show up out of nowhere…"

"Uhhh…" Beca said, not sure exactly what the redhead was even referring to, and not sure she wanted to know either. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to even respond. Sure, she and Chloe were friends outside of the Bellas, mostly thanks to the ginger's insistence on it, but she had no clue what bruises she was talking about. Thankfully, Chloe bailed her out before she could trip over her own feet and expose the fraud going on.

"I know, I know. I can be a bit of a klutz when I'm not, you know, dancing and stuff. But still, I don't even know where this one came from. Look at it, it's like I hit a tree branch or something!" Before Beca could even think to do, well anything, the shower curtain was pulled back most of the way exposing a very exposed Chloe Beale.

Chloe must have angled the showerhead or something, because instead of sending water cascading out into the bathroom, it was instead hitting her on the back and shoulders. Of course, that helped Beca not in the least because from there it immediately began to cascade over the freckled skin of Chloe's shoulders and start to rush downwards towards the swell of her chest. It ran in ecstatic rivulets around the sides and over the top of those perfect mounds, parting its way for the bright, pink nipples. Downward it traveled, glistening across the sculpted skin of her flawless abs, to where it slid in rapturous runnels over the chiseled arch of her hips bones and dipped down towards…

"Bree!" Chloe called, startling Beca out of her lustful leering at the redhead. And made her realize that she was also sliding, sideways however. She caught herself before anything happened, and thanked any deity that would listen that she had already finished up, nearly in two senses of the word. Chloe, however, looked completely panicked and seemed as though she was nearly about to jump out of the shower. Beca didn't think she could take naked Chloe that close to her and held up a hand.

"It's ok, Chlo…" Beca said, straightening out and keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the redhead's seriously concerned, crystal clear azure gaze. She tried to make it seem like she hadn't just been running her eyes all over Chloe just a second ago, hoped that that act wouldn't be the one that outed her to the redhead. For her part, Chloe just seemed truly concerned.

"Oh, em, aca-gee Bree. You weren't kidding about not feeling well… You're looking all pale and, I mean, you almost fainted. Finish up, I'll wrap up here and meet you in your room with soup. Go, hurry!" Chloe said, and Beca could tell that the older girl almost reached out to feel her cheek despite the seriously awkward situation they were in. Instead the ginger just slid the curtain closed and relieved Beca of the intense mental effort she had been expending trying to avoid looking at Chloe's body again.

Finishing up as fast as she could, she flushed, washed her hands and heard the redhead call out as she was reaching for the handle, "Be careful, Bree. I'll be done here in a sec and be in to check on you with soup, ASAP!"

"Thanks…" She said, rather weakly as she stepped into the much cooler hallway and leaned heavily against the door. Jesus, she hadn't realized how fucking hard this was going to be. Maybe she could play the sick card a bit more to buy her some time to consult with Stacie… Yeah, that would work.

She hurried off towards her, well Aubrey's, bedroom and slipped under the covers as quickly as she could, knowing that Chloe probably would be along very soon. Especially because she heard the water in the shower shutting off from the bedroom. Sure enough, within less than ten minutes the door opened to reveal Chloe, head wrapped in a light blue towel as she wore a darker blue terrycloth robe. Stepping into "her" room, Beca was able to see that Chloe was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and wondered how the hell the ginger had managed it all so quickly.

Chloe wasted no time at all in a hurry over to the bedside. She sat the tray on one of the nightstands and reached out to feel Beca's, well Aubrey's, forehead, cheek, and then neck. Humming to herself she placed two fingers to Aubrey's throat and, started counting. Beca had to give her some credit, she'd never been very good at taking her own pulse without a watch, but Chloe seemed to be doing ok. Another couple of quick checks later, Chloe leaned back and frowned at her as she said, "Well, your pulse is definitely racing and you feel kind of clammy. Honestly, I think just your favorite bowl of split pea soup and some sleep will get you right as rain. Hopefully you'll be feeling better by practice time, thankfully it's in the evening so you'll have time for a nice nap first."

Beca managed to contain the wince when she heard what "her" favorite soup was, and hoped to avoid eating it. But Chloe got up off the bed, placed the tray over her lap, and even fluffed up her pillows so she could sit up to enjoy it. She then stepped back away from the bed with such a hopeful, excited look on her face that Beca knew she was just waiting for her to eat the soup so she could see "Aubrey's" reaction. Swallowing hard she tried to put on a sincere looking smile as she took the spoon and scooped it up. She watched as the offensive substance rose, wavering in her unsteady grip, towards her mouth.

Just as she was choking down the grotesque mouthful, she heard a very familiar sound ping from one of the pockets of Chloe's robe. It was _her_ ringtone. Well, more specifically, it was the text notification sound that Chloe used for texts from _Beca's_ cell phone. Balls!

The euphoric look that suddenly sprang into being on Chloe's immaculate visage stopped Beca from saying anything, that and the fact that she was trying to avoid retching on the taste of the soup. But it also gave her pause as the redhead grabbed her phone and quickly pulled it from her pocket. She thumbed it on, swiped her thumb over the scanner and quickly read the text. She got a curious look for a second, but then the elation was back as she typed a quick reply and dropped her phone back into her pocket.

"Becs wants to see me! It sounded urgent, and oddly coherent honestly for one of her texts. But still…" Chloe said without giving Beca a chance to say anything. Not that she really even knew how to protest that. The redhead, however, was practically doing a jig where she stood, and that had Beca's curiosity piqued for sure.

"Really? I'm surprised, uh, she's up so early…" Beca said, trying to make herself sound like she expected Aubrey would. It obviously seemed to work as Chloe waved a hand at her. But Beca persisted, trying to come up with some reason for the redhead to stay here so she could investigate just who the fuck was running around with her body. Trying again she said, "I dunno if you should go, Chloe. Ummm, what if I get all dizzy and try to faint again."

"Oh pishaw! You're in bed, faint away, Bree. It'll be like taking a nap! And she's usually up around this time. In fact, sometimes I even show up with her favorite coffee right around now because I know she'll be just waking up and I can see that cute little scrunchy face she makes when she's sleepy. It's so adorbs I just want to kiss her." Chloe said, smiling wistfully and gazing off into the distance. Which was a damned fucking good thing because she totally missed Beca looking like a Mack truck just ran into her. The Chloe Beale wanted to kiss _her_!?

 _Oh my god, Beca. Stop fucking hyperventilating or you're going fall out of bed and make an even bigger fool of yourself. Fucking fuckity fuck fuck!_ Chloe wanted to…

"Anyway, I'll be back in a bit, told her I'd be right over, so I gotta change. Though, I dunno, maybe she'd finally get the fucking hint if I showed up in my robe. Then again, I was naked in the shower with her and that didn't seem to leave an impression… Anyway, toodles Bree. Text me when you get up from your nap and I'll come back. Then we can head to practice together!" The last bit was called out as she hurried out of Aubrey's bedroom towards her own. Beca was too floored about, well literally everything that Chloe had just oh-so-casually said to her. Granted, as far as Chloe was concerned, it wasn't really her, but still.

She was still debating what to do when she heard footsteps hurrying down the hall towards the living room and heard Chloe call out a goodbye. Jesus fuck that girl got dressed fast. Beca hadn't even had time to move the utterly vile soup off her lap yet and the ginger had already gotten dressed and ready to leave.

 _Stacie! I need Stacie, stat!_

The thought sprung into her mind as she heard the front door slam shut. Reaching for Aubrey's phone she sent another mental thank you into the ether as she pulled up the text history that Aubrey had with Beca's best friend and typed a quick message. As she hit send the severe stress of everything she'd learned since waking up slammed down on her.

Well, that or the lingering after taste of split pea soup.

Either way, Beca felt an unfamiliar sensation suddenly over power her. She was barely out of bed and to the garbage can she'd noticed next to it earlier, noticed and wondered about. She didn't wonder anymore as she felt a full on "Aubrey stress puke" took hold of her.

 _Fucking Aubrey…_

* * *

A pounding sound slowly roused Aubrey from a deep, enticing slumber. She didn't bother to open her eyes, she knew she still had time, her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Chloe must just be eager to get on with their run. The blond understood, running was almost like therapy for her too.

Granted when she ran with Chloe while the redhead was in a mood running seemed a secondary priority, and her friend would certainly be one today what with everything the redhead had been saying last night. So Aubrey had a feeling this would be more of a light jog with lots of conversation. She probably wanted Aubrey's help to woo the annoying little hobbit. And if that didn't have her wanting to vomit, Aubrey could only conclude that the comfortable warmth of her bed was holding the feeling in check. She was about to chuck a pillow at the door and scream at Chloe to knock off her racket when a very un-Chloe-like voice called out over the pounding.

"Little B! Get your lazy fucking ass out of bed, bitch! I _needs_ me some breakfast and I can't go to brunch alone! That looks desperate! NOW GET UP!" The voice of not-Chloe Stacie Conrad hollered through the door. Aubrey's eyes shot open and she winced as light from the dorm windows stabbed into her skull.

The pain was intense, but no worse than some of the hangovers she'd suffered through in her previous years of college. But the fact that they were dorm windows had her suffering through the pain and look around in a panic.

The room she was in was very obviously not her own. In fact, judging by the weird stuff on the desk and the various records and posters on the wall that she easily recognized from last night she'd guess it was Beca's. Now what the hell she was doing in Beca's room was beyond her. Until another panicked thought struck her.

 _Oh god! Tell me I didn't sleep with Beca…_

Turning to look at the tiny bed in which she was laying showed no sign of the angsty little freshmen, but it did draw Aubrey's attention to something else. She could _clearly_ remember going to sleep in her favorite yellow PJs last night in her own room.

Raising a hand to wipe her forehead in relief she stopped as she really saw her hand. Or rather, not her hand.

"Beca! Get your ass up. I'M HUNGRY!" A renewed burst of screaming from the other side of Beca's dorm room door drew Aubrey's attention to another quite important fact. Stacie was just outside and expecting Beca to join her for brunch. Jumping out of bed, Aubrey immediately noticed that she was short. Well, shorter. The view she had right now was not quite what she'd had the night before, and she was in a nearly blind freak-out at the moment about that. Stacie, despite pounding on the door, must have heard the commotion as she said, "Good, 'bout time you got up, Little B. Now come let me in, people are staring."

"Uh… Uh, just a sec, Stacie." Aubrey called out before clamping her hand over her mouth because it wasn't her that called it out. Dashing to the nearby closet, she threw open the door and was relieved to see that Beca was at least normal enough to have a mirror hanging on it. Of course, she almost screamed at what she saw. Staring back at her was, instead of her expected blond haired, blue-eyed, just-woken-up-but-still-Bellas-perfection face, a sarcastic little Smurf with smudged make-up and piercings that Aubrey didn't even know how to get out.

"C'mon, Becs… I've seen you naked before, just let me in and change later. Besides, you always wear band shirts to bed, so I know you aren't completely nude." Stacie's voice, now quieter than a shout, but just on the other side of the door called out, startling her again.

"You've seen her what?!" She said, finally startled into reacting to the tall brunette she knew to be just a few feet from her. Closing the closet she reached out and yanked the door open and met a view of Stacie's chest, proudly on display thanks to the camisole that the other girl was wearing, that she wasn't normally used to. Lifting her gaze to see Stacie's smirking face, the taller girl pushed past her and walked on into the room.

"Oh come on, Little B. Don't tell me you forgot the time I accidently walked in on you when you were changing. I know you remember it because you haven't just left your door unlocked after I tell you I'm coming over since then…" Stacie said, chuckling at the obviously humorous, to her, memory while she flopped down onto Beca's bed. Aubrey, meanwhile was trying to calm down from the much milder panic attack she'd had at the thought that perhaps Beca and Stacie were sleeping together. They were certainly far friendlier than she had suspected if Stacie's attitude was any indication.

"Oh, yeah, no. I remember now. Sorry, I'm just… I'm not feeling well this morning." Aubrey said, still a little weirded out hearing Beca's voice when she spoke. Holding a hand to her head, Aubrey walked over to sit gingerly at the desk chair. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but something was seriously messed up. Could she confide in Stacie? Would the taller brunette believe her? Probably not, but she knew who would…

"So, seriously, get your lazy ass dressed. I want us to go out to breakfast so we can make new seduction plans since the current ones are failing utterly apparently. So shift it into gear, Speedy!" Stacie said as she bounced off the bed, obviously impatient at Aubrey's lack of motivation to get herself ready, and went over to retrieve the shorter brunette's towel from the closet and tossed it to Aubrey.

Aubrey, out of sheer reflex because her brain had ground to a screeching halt at the freshman's words, caught the towel out of the air. The blond, well brunette now she supposed, was trying to figure out how Stacie could be failing to seduce someone. The taller girl was incredibly gorgeous, oozed sex appeal, and was a 4.0 honor student besides…

"So, uh, what sort of plans are you thinking? I mean, it's hard to imagine anyone rejecting you…" Aubrey said as she stood up. She might as well play along, for now. Maybe she could get some info about this guy that Stacie was pursuing. She just needed a hint… And then she'd ruin that asshole's life for approaching _her_ girl!

"Ugh, I know, right?! I can't believe she's been this oblivious. Like, I've done everything but whip my tits out for her… Maybe I should try that?" Stacie asked as Aubrey moved towards the closet, hoping that Beca was enough of a normal human that she kept her shower stuff in there. She couldn't help stumbling and nearly tripping over her own feet when Stacie revealed that the guy she was failing to seduce was a girl. She hadn't even known she'd swung that way… Catching herself before she actually did fall over, Aubrey turned quickly to face Stacie, who was looking at her finger nails and ignoring 'Beca'.

"Uh, yeah… Well, you know, maybe don't do that. Maybe just come up with a different plan… What do we, uh, know about this girl?" Aubrey asked, trying to act casual and talk like she thought Beca would. She hoped that her not knowing something which she figured Beca quite obviously actually knew wasn't too obvious. Stacie didn't seem didn't seem too suspicious, however, as she started to talk while Aubrey was reaching into the closet having finally spotted what looked like a shower caddy.

"I dunno, Little B… I'm thinking that, maybe, with all she's got on her plate, going subtle just isn't gonna work. Maybe if, at the next Bellas practice I just stripped naked and said, 'Fuck me Aubrey, fuck me hard' she'd finally get the… Hey, are you ok in there?" Stacie's voice turned from sexy and sultry to concerned as Aubrey, having finally figured out to whom the brunette was referring, dropped the shower caddy onto her foot and swore loudly. Aubrey couldn't help but feel thankful that she was still half-inside the small closet filled with Beca's ridiculous alt-girl wardrobe, like seriously did the girl wear anything in a shade lighter than dark red? Regardless, the fact that she was still surrounded by Beca's ridiculous clothing covered the girlish squirming she did and allowed the blond, brunette whatever, to school her features.

"Well, it would, uh, certainly get the, uh, Nazi's attention." Aubrey said, figuring that the comments and names she heard Beca mutter around her were probably said aloud to Stacie and knowing she needed to play her part. She _had_ to get away, like pronto, and talk to Chloe! Realizing that Beca had the perfect excuse already here on campus, she put on a panicked expression and popped back out of the closet saying, "Oh shit! I, uh, I completely forgot. I told Pro… My dad, that I'd meet him for lunch today. Fuck. What, uh, what time is it?"

"Awwww, Becs! You can't blow me off for him…" Stacie said, sitting up and now looking pleadingly at Aubrey, or Beca, or whatever. She needed to figure out her shit before she met with Chloe. Putting on a sympathetic look she hurried towards where she'd seen Beca's phone, sitting on the midget's desk, and checked the time. It was getting towards noon, perfect!

"Sorry, Stace, but, uh, I promised him… And I gotta go get showered. Ummm, I can, uh, text you later and we can, um, plan out a plan?" Aubrey said, finishing lamely as she had already unlocked Beca's phone, seriously who uses their birthday as a passcode, and was sending a text to Chloe. Slipping the phone into the shower caddy she grabbed the towel and moved towards the door, Stacie looking sullen on her bed. Feeling a moment of sympathy for the girl who wanted to "fuck her hard", giddy butterflies commencing, Aubrey smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, Stacie. I promise we'll find some way to get Aubrey to realize you're into her."

Aubrey's words, and the quiet confidence behind them, seemed to reassure the taller brunette, who moved off the bed towards the door. When the taller brunette got within arm's reach she took hold of Aubrey and gave her a big, warm hug. The blond, whatever, melted in what she hoped would be the first of many, though she did think that it would be nice to have _her_ chest smashed against Stacie's and not Beca's ridiculously nice rack. Damn this girl. When Stacie let her go, an eyebrow raised at her for some unknown reason, the taller girl said, "Thanks Becs. Just, you know, send me a message or something when you're done, k?"

Aubrey nodded, unsure what she'd done to draw the eyebrow, and was about to open the door to let them both out when she felt the shower caddy vibrate and heard, "Warning! A hot redhead is trying to get your attention! Warning!" Aubrey didn't even have to guess who had texted her, and she had a suspicion that Chloe had set that as the ringtone as well. It also wasn't surprising that Stacie also knew very well who had just texted the short brunette's phone. Sticking a finger right into Aubrey's, Beca's, face she said sternly, "Hey! If you won't blow your dad off for me, the Ginger Vixen can wait too. And you text me first, as soon as you finish with your dad. You can go drool over your unknowing lady love later. Hell, you'll have all practice to stare at her ass. I'm first today, for once…"

Aubrey knew that she probably had a dumbfounded look on her face, but this was quite possible the second most unexpected thing she'd ever thought to hear and her brain was having a hard time wrapping itself around the concept. So, not only was Stacie into her, or Aubrey, or whatever, and had been apparently trying to seduce her, something that took the blond completely by surprise to say the least, but the little hobbit was hot for her bestie. Well, lay her on the floor and call her Matt…

She managed to nod mutely through her world-altering shock, and Stacie seemed to accept it as the taller girl leaned in, kissed Beca on the forehead and then reached for the door. The kiss and movement stirred Aubrey to move as well who followed as Stacie held the door for her, and she even managed to do what she figured Beca would as she wiped furiously at the kissed skin and look annoyed. Stacie just smiled ruefully and gave a small wave before starting off down the hall. Aubrey, meanwhile, tried to remember what she could of the layout of Baker Hall, having not been in the building since her freshman year, and eventually remembered where the showers were on this floor. As she headed off in that direction she pulled Beca's phone from her caddy and replied to Chloe's excited text that she was delighted to meet "Beca" in a half an hour.

 _If you only knew what I knew, Chlo, you'd be ecstatic to meet me…_ Aubrey thought as she walked into the shared shower and shuddered at horrible memories of freshmen year.

* * *

Chloe hurried across the campus towards the Bellas practice hall, eager to see Beca. She was a little confused why the brunette wanted to meet her at the hall, and she'd had a moment of panic when Beca first suggested it. Beca had settled her panic attack when she'd asked the younger girl if it was because she was quitting over how Aubrey had treated her the night before, so that was in the past at least. However the freshman gave no indication as to why there, of all places, so Chloe was still curious.

As she rounded the corner of the building she was easily able to spot Beca's tiny form out in front of the locked doors and it brought a smile to her face. Until she noticed that Beca was actually pacing back and forth in a very un-Beca-like manner. She'd seen Beca pacing before while the young girl ranted about Aubrey and usually she looked like a barely contained supernova. This time, though, it was far more measured, far more deliberate… Almost like…

 _Nah… Couldn't be._

Dismissing the idle thought, Chloe snuck along the wall towards Beca and when the brunette's back was to her, jumped out and pulled her into a big surprise hug. That undignified squeak was one hundred percent Beca, though, and it brought a huge smile to Chloe's face. She'd been thinking about things since she and Aubrey had talked and was still on the fence whether or not she should pursue the younger girl more aggressively or not. However when in Beca's presence, those sorts of thoughts just didn't occur to her.

"Jesus, Chlo! Put me down, damnit!" The shorter girl said, Chloe having lifted her into the air a little with the force of the hug. Giggling she let her fellow Bella down to the ground and expected to get swatted when the younger girl turned around. Instead, she saw an eyeroll before Beca gestured towards the door and said, "Open it up, let's go inside and talk."

"Oh… I'd thought breakfast… Well, lunch for me, breakfast for you." Chloe said, more than a trace of disappointment in her tone as she gestured vaguely off towards one of their favorite breakfast places. Well, Beca loved the breakfast, and they had an amazing tuna melt that Chloe just died for. So it was perfect for them since she was usually ready for lunch by the time the freshman was waking up. Sighing she pulled out her keys and flipped to the one that opened the gym doors and let the two of them in.

"I know, and maybe we can go for lunch later, but I, uh, kinda need to talk to you and want to have a safe space around us, because it's, well, rather farfetched." Beca said as she walked into the room, and something about it rang oddly in Chloe's ears, though she couldn't place it. She also didn't spend much time dwelling on it as she was just happy that Beca wanted to be alone with her to talk. Maybe she'd _finally_ gotten all the hints that the redhead had dropped.

"Ok Becs, whatever you say…" Chloe said, stepping into the room and following the chocolaty locks across to where the chairs were setup. As Beca gestured for Chloe to have a seat, the redhead quirked an eyebrow at her, but followed the directions. Her expression grew even more confused as Beca went back to pacing back and forth in front of as the brunette searched for words.

"Ok… So do you remember what happened on March 19th, 2001?" Beca asked, finally deciding on what to say and stopping in front of Chloe. The redhead vividly remembered what happened on March 19th of 2001, but she wasn't sure what Beca was referring to. She knew that she must have looked completely lost because the shorter girl smiled a very comforting smile and knelt down before her. Then she did something that shocked Chloe again, she reached out and tucked some strands of her red hair behind her ear before patting her on the knee. It was completely not something Beca would do, in fact, it was the very thing that _Aubrey_ usually did when trying to calm Chloe down.

"Uh, what the heck is going on, Becs?" Chloe said, scooting back into her chair and looking around for some cameras, because this had to be a prank or something. Chloe racked her brain to come up with some reason, any reason, why Beca would think that March 19th, 2001 was significant. Unfortunately she wasn't able to come up with anything and was about to ask again what the heck was going on when Beca spoke again.

"You found Aubrey in the bathroom at Seward Elementary during first recess bawling her eyes out, right? Then she told you something. Something very personal." Beca said, and Chloe could just feel her jaw dropping as the short brunette who was kneeling in front of her told her things there was no possible way she could know. She was fairly certain that she'd never mentioned going to Seward to Beca, and knew for a fact that Aubrey wouldn't have told any of this to the girl. But the punches just kept on rolling as Beca opened her mouth and said, "God, I was such a wreck that day. I just knew in my heart of hearts that you'd abandon me for what I was about to tell you. But when I told you that I liked Angela Jordan more than Tom Erickson, you just… You just got down onto the floor and gave me the best Chloe-hug I'd ever received…"

"Beca… how… What… I don't… What do you mean, 'you were a wreck'?" Chloe asked, her brain completely off the rails as the scene played out in her mind, Aubrey huddled into the last bathroom stall while everyone else was out at recess. The way the blond girl had been sobbing her eyes out. Even the confession about Angela. It was… It was too perfect.

"Chlo, sweetie, _I am Aubrey_." Beca said, looking completely serious. Chloe knew she was shaking her head, she didn't remember when she started, but she knew she was because Beca, Aubrey, whoever this was reached out and lightly grasped her chin to stop the movement. Then she reached down and took both of Chloe's hands in her own. Hands that _were_ Beca's hands, Chloe knew they were because she'd spent hours staring at and playing with them as she and Beca had sat on the quad, or at the coffee shop, or in Beca's dorm room. Then she spoke again, "I don't… I can't explain it, Chloe. I don't know how it happened. Last night I was me, in our apartment, talking to you and eating spaghetti. Today, when I woke up, I was… Here."

"That… That can't be, Becs. Bree. Whoever you are. It… It can't. We don't… We live in the real world, not movies, this sort of thing doesn't happen in the real world." Chloe said, now desperately clinging to Beca's hands as though they were her only lifeline to stop from drowning. She searched those stormy, navy blue eyes, eyes she knew well, and saw _something_ there… Something she didn't recognize, but knew she'd never seen in them before.

"I don't know, Chlo… I really don't. But I can recite our entire life together, from the time when we were four and you punched out Richie Michaels on the playground because he took one of my dolls all the way up to last night. It is, truly and I swear to the aca-Gods, me in here." The use of the aca prefix was really what sold it for Chloe. Well, ok that and the knowledge that really only Aubrey could have, but still Beca wouldn't be caught dead saying aca anything.

"Bree…? I … This is soooo weird. I don't… Should I call you Bree or Beca?" Chloe said, finally accepting it, and accepting the fact that she hadn't been imagining things earlier when she'd noticed some very Aubrey-esque mannerisms from the younger girl. Beca, Aubrey, whoever smiled and finally stood up and grabbed a chair. She dragged it so she could sit across from Chloe and shook her head before speaking.

"Please, I've heard the way you say the hobbit's name at times, please just call me Bree." Aubrey said in Beca's voice, which was going to take some getting used to, for sure. As though her brain was finally just catching up with the conversation, Chloe shot out of her chair, an extremely panicked look on her face. Aubrey stood as well, immediately looking towards the door as though someone had come bursting in.

"Oh my god, Bree! If you're, well, here, who's you? I was talking to you this morning, in fact you skipped out on our run because you weren't feeling well! Oh my god! There's an imposter Aubrey running around doing who knows what with your body!" Chloe's brain was in full on panic mode and she even started to run towards the door, preparing to run back to their apartment and confront the imposter, when Aubrey reached out with Beca's hand and grabbed her wrist. The redhead spun around and came face to face with a rather nervous looking Beca, she could see the panic written on the short brunette's features easily.

"Wait a sec, you mean… You mean someone else, someone not me is controlling me? When I find out who it … Oh my god. It can't be, I'll kill her!" Now Chloe was the one restraining Aubrey from tearing out of the practice hall as the redhead's mind caught up to Aubrey's train of thought. Of course, that caused a serious sinking-slash-swooping sensation in Chloe's stomach and made her feel decidedly queasy.

"Ummm, please… Please don't tell me you're thinking it's Beca. I can't… It can't be Beca. I was, I was naked in front of her. She almost fainted, but I… And I told her… Oh my god!" Chloe released Beca's hand and covered her face with her own as everything that she'd done this morning caught back up to her. She'd basically told Beca that she was into her, had been naked in front of the girl, and had nearly watched her faint in reaction to it. Ok, so the nudity thing wasn't a big deal, it wasn't the first time, but the fainting and the confession were kind of problematic. Or maybe they weren't…

"Well, I guess, uh, I guess that's one way to tell her you're into her. Oh, by the way, she's totally into you too, so you don't need to worry about anything." Aubrey said, and the tone of Beca's voice, so sarcastic and smug, something that the blond could never hope to achieve in her own body, shook Chloe. Well, that and what her best friend was actually telling her served to drive the panic right out of her.

"Wait, what do you…? How do you know that? Does she have, like, a shrine to me somewhere or something? Cuz, while I do deserve to be worshipped, that's bordering on creepy…" Chloe asked, looking askance at the shorter girl as Aubrey just chuckled. Chloe was still trying to wrap her head around Beca being Aubrey and Aubrey being Beca, but this conversation was at least distracting enough to keep her focused on that instead of panicking.

"Oh, well, Stacie maybe, sorta mentioned it. Like, kind of casually in passing, but I've been saying it for weeks, Chlo. This was just, well, confirmation." Aubrey said, finally moving back to the chairs and taking a seat. Chloe could see the relief etched into the stormy-eyed gaze looking at her, no doubt because she accepted the story without any further questions. What she did have questions on, though…

"Wait a sec, Stacie mentioned it? Like, our Stacie? Tall, leggy, built like a Playboy model Stacie? How exactly did you run into Stacie already today, I'd have expected you to come straight to me with this… Whatever this is." Chloe said, moving back to take her vacated seat and shooting a suspicious glare at the brunette across from her as she did so. Aubrey woke up at 5:30 AM every day, without fail. She had for almost the entire time that Chloe had known her. Something her dad had instilled in her from a very young age. So the fact that she had slept until, by Chloe's estimation, nearly eleven thirty, was abnormal as well.

"The very same, yep." Aubrey said, popping the p exactly like her blond friend always did. That, at least, seemed familiar and comforting, even if the rest of the situation was bonkers. At least she didn't have to wait long as Aubrey continued, "She actually woke me up. Was pounding on Beca's door and talking about brunch. Then she came in and dropped another bomb on me. Which, let me tell you, not appreciated after waking up looking like this. Ugh…"

"Hey! I happen to like that look, thank you very much!" Chloe said, reaching out and smacking Aubrey's leg. The shorter girl stuck out her tongue, another very Aubrey mannerism, and Chloe giggled. In a way it was like old times with her best friend, but Beca's voice speaking Aubrey's words was just… Weird.

"Yeah, well, so we all know now, apparently. Anyway, Stacie came in and confessed that her 'plan to seduce' someone seemed to be failing miserably. So, naturally, I was concerned. Had to make sure it wasn't a Treble or anything because I'd hate to have had to kick her off the team." Aubrey said, leaning back and completely ignoring Chloe's disbelieving snort of derision into her motives. The redhead wasn't going to buy that pile for any price. She knew exactly why her bestie had questioned Stacie. Putting on an innocent face, one that was completely Beca, she went on, "Whatever, it's true. Anyway, turns out Beca isn't the only completely oblivious Bella, as much as I hate to admit it. Seems like Stacie has, well, been pursuing me, well, yeah me, for some time now at least…"

"HA! I was right! I knew she was into you. Neenerneener!" Chloe said, and couldn't help the slightly childish comment, or the raspberry she shot at the brunette. The hands, thumb first, into her ears and wiggling might have been a touch overkill though. She had no regrets, though. At Aubrey's indignant look, which was also pure Beca, so trippy, Chloe continued, "Huh… What would you know? Apparently both of, uh, our girls actually, well, want to be our girls. What do we do about it? If Beca really is you…"

"No! No you don't, Chloe Marie Beale! You are NOT having sex with the hobbit in my body!" Aubrey said, her mind obviously going to the immediate worst case scenario. Of course, Chloe couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about it, though she had also realized right away that Aubrey would no doubt object, as she was.

"I wasn't … Well, ok, it crossed my mind for a second, but, that's still your body. The one I grew up with. The one which I think of as a sister, more than a Bellas sister, even." Chloe said, standing up in preparation of doing a little pacing while she thought. Before she could get started, though, Aubrey, or rather Beca, got a super gooey look on her face, one that Chloe had never seen the young freshman make before, and stood up to give her a hug.

"Awwww! I mean, I knew that, but… Hearing it just…" Aubrey said through slightly muffled tears into Chloe's hair. The redhead, always happy to do the hug thing, embraced her bestie with a passion and exuberance that only Chloe Beale could manage. After several long moments the two parted and Aubrey looked thoughtful for a moment. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the shorter girl for a moment before the brunette opened her mouth, "I was just thinking… Beca stole a sneak peek at you earlier while you were in the shower. Should I return the favor? I could…"

Chloe was confused for a second until Aubrey gestured up and down Beca's body, then she giggled and shook her head. Aubrey looked confused so the redhead said, "Don't worry, already seen it. It's locked away, forever entombed in memory… Besides, if things go the way I hope, I'll be seeing plenty more of it soon enough."

"Wait, wait, wait. When did you see her naked? Like, for serious Chlo, you never mentioned this prior to now…" The other girl looked almost offended as she spoke, and Chloe supposed she couldn't blame her. She normally told the blond, well brunette now, everything. However this viewing had happened prior to her developing the crush, or at least recognizing it as such, so she didn't think it counted.

"I mean, technically it was before I got all into her. It's also, uh, how I knew she was such a good singer…" Chloe said, having never told Aubrey _that_ story either. Just that she'd heard Beca singing and knew she'd be perfect for the Bellas. Ok, maybe she'd had _a little_ bit of a crush on the tiny brunette starting right at that moment. But she hadn't said anything to Bree for another couple weeks.

"Chloe…" Aubrey said, and for the life of her she sounded almost exactly like Beca did at times, usually when the redhead was about to do something stupid involving the two of them. It was both comforting and extremely weird. Chloe tried her best to look innocent, but she didn't think Aubrey was buying it.

"Ok, well, a few days before auditions I was, you know, fooling around with Tom. In the showers. In Baker Hall." Chloe started, slowly adding more detail. She knew the moment it clicked for her best friend because she heard Aubrey just groan that she didn't. Smiling widely she nodded and said, "Yup, you better believe I did. We hadn't even really gotten going and in walks this girl singing, of all things, 'Titanium'. And her voice… Jiminy, Aubrey, you've heard her sing. That voice… Ugh, it does things to me."

"TMI, Chlo. Too much info, please. I don't want to hear about what the hobbit may or may not do to you. Especially if she's soon going to be doing a lot more. But, seriously, you ambushed her in the shower? That's how people get arrested, Chlo!" Aubrey said exasperatedly. Chloe knew it was all because she cared about her, and probably because she'd be the one bailing Chloe out of jail. Still, the redhead just shrugged as if to say she didn't have a choice.

"Anyway, yeah, I ambushed her. Burst into the shower and, well, forced her to sing a duet with me. Naked as the day she was born. I covered it well, but she's smoking!" Chloe said, running an eye up and down Beca's body. Which, of course, shuddered a little because Aubrey was currently piloting it, as it were.

"Again with the TMI, Chlo. Well, whatever, it's past now. Just… Try not to ambush anyone else while they're naked. Wait a second… That was… You stopped seeing Tom right around then, didn't you?" Aubrey asked, finally putting two and two together, considering the redhead hadn't told her why at the time. Chloe had, in fact, broken up with Tom two days after the shower incident. Well, break-up was a strong word. Stopped sleeping with him was more accurate.

"I mean, if you're asking if I stopped sleeping with him around then, then the answer would be yes. If your follow-up which I see you prepping is, 'Because of Beca?' Then the answer to that is yes as well. Plus, Tom and I… It was just fun. Anyway!" Chloe said, trying to divert the topic back to where she'd intended to take it in the first place before getting distracted. She also knew that Aubrey really didn't want to know the intimate details of her sex life. Chloe usually just gave her the CliffsNotes versions. Walking over to her best-friend-in-her-crush's-body and taking Beca's hands she got onto her main point, "Seriously, if Beca is in your body, then we gotta figure out a plan of attack. Or at least figure out what the hell happened! We need to plan…"

Chloe smiled as Aubrey nodded in agreement. The redhead was even able to ignore the tingling she normally felt in her fingertips while around Beca to touch the younger girl as the pair of them walked over to the whiteboard to try and figure out what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, so this took a little longer than I'd planned to put out, but I have a good excuse. This is the third part of Swapping Tails and things are, hopefully, starting to finally mix together a bit. I have to say that I remember having a lot of fun writing this part, I just love Beca and Stacie's friendship in this story, it's so much fun to write. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. If you liked it, if you hated it, if you just have something you want to see happen, leave a review and let me know. Thanks so much for reading and we'll see you all in the next chapter!

* * *

Stacie was thrilled as she walked into the little diner on the far side of campus from the Bellas rehearsal hall. Of course, she had a few reasons for her elation, but the first one was immediately apparent as soon as she opened the doors. The smell of delicious food was wafting from the kitchen where the usual hustle and bustle of a busy Saturday lunch crowd echoed cheerfully. She was absolutely starving, and her bestie had just bailed on her for dubious reasons that Stacie suspected had red hair.

If she was going to be honest with herself, if Beca finally sacked up and said something to said red haired vixen then Stacie would forgive her for abandoning her in such dire straits. She didn't think the tiny brunette would, however. She'd seen Beca, fully confident in her musical talents stare down a furious Aubrey Posen and silence a rowdy crowd at a karaoke night that the pair had snuck into thanks to some fake IDs that Stacie had "procured" for them. So she knew that the girl had the ovaries to do something about Chloe, but for some reasons the redhead just sapped every ounce of that confidence and turned Beca into a nervous teenager about to ask out the prom queen. To be fair, Chloe probably was the prom queen, Stacie admitted to herself, or at least easily could have been.

One of the other reasons for Stacie's mood was the reason that Chloe might not have been prom queen, and that was due to her incredibly awesome, super talented, and fucking smoking hot best friend and roommate, Aubrey Posen. Just after she'd left Beca to go off and, most likely, meet her lady love she had gotten a text from the blond saying that she "REALLY needed to see Stacie ASAP!"

Now Stacie was definitely someone who had spent a lot of time perfecting her craft. Namely the seduction of whomever she happened to fancy at the moment. She'd never labeled herself, not like Beca who had, according to the tiny brunette, come out as gay in middle school as she was kicking some guy in the balls for trying to kiss her. Stacie had been rolling on Beca's bed during that story, for sure, and even Beca seemed to be quite enjoying the telling, even proudly saying that she'd been suspended from school for two weeks because of it. Her dad had been furious, but seeing as he had only called to tell her that, having left her and her mom to fend for themselves a few years prior, Beca considered that a good thing.

Regardless of Beca's joy as a young child in irritating her father Stacie had always considered herself a master, well a mistress maybe, of the art. That was before she'd met one Aubrey Claire Posen. Aubrey was, hands down, the toughest nut she'd ever tried to crack, pun intended. The most difficult thing, to her mind, was that she couldn't ever get a solid read off Aubrey. There were times that she _knew_ that the blond co-captain of the Barden Bellas was into her, but then a moment later she'd be dead certain that Aubrey's interest was completely platonic, if even that friendly. Still, the text this morning, the reek of desperation that came off it, had Stacie thinking that maybe, just maybe, she'd finally gotten through to the blond.

She didn't need to stand on her tiptoes to scan the restaurant for the blond, but she did it anyway out of habit. There were advantages to being tall, aside from having been a fairly good volleyball player back in high school. She'd tried out, actually, to play here at Barden, but one look at their team told her that even the modest amount of enjoyment she got from the sport would be ruined by the idiots she'd have to deal with on a daily basis. Hence her joining the Bellas instead. She'd always liked singing, and touching herself, more than volleyball anyway.

Her scan of the mostly occupied tables didn't show any blonds, or at least not the particular blond that she was looking for, so Stacie instead approached the hostess and smiled warmly. The middle aged lady smiled back and greeted her, "Oh hi Stacie, back again eh? Table for two, I suppose? Where's that little friend of yours?"

"Hey Margaret, you know I can't stay away from this place for long. The French Toast and bacon are too damned good…" Stacie said, smiling at the woman, whom she and Beca knew well due to this being one of their favorite eating spots near campus. Shaking her head sadly she continued, "Sadly though, Little B isn't going to join me. That bitch abandoned me to my own devices for red hair and an amazing singing voice."

"Ahhh, special lady in little Beca's eye?" Margaret asked with a knowing wink. She was, as far as Stacie was concerned, surprisingly cool with Beca being very much out considering they were deep in the Bible Belt. Of course, Margaret said it was because one of her sons was gay, and if you love the one you gotta love the other because love is love.

"Unless she sacks up and does something about it 'in her eye' will be all said ginger will ever be. Anyway, you were still right about the table, though. A friend is joining me because you just can't eat brunch by yourself, you know?" The tall brunette asked, which earned a chuckle from the hostess. She was still chuckling a little as she glanced down at the board that showed what tables were open and grabbed a couple menus.

"You can't. It's just weird and looks, well, a little desperate. Though I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has a rather long line of suitors just waiting for the word." Margaret said, gesturing for Stacie to follow her. She lead the tall brunette back to a far corner of the restaurant, one which was emptier than most of the rest. Stacie couldn't say that she was upset about that as it would give them a little privacy if Aubrey had finally cottoned on. Plus she got a lot of looks as she moved through the place, mostly from guys, some of whom were likely later going to be getting in trouble with the girls with whom they were sitting.

"Thank you! I said the very same thing to that useless friend of mine earlier when trying to get her to join me. Whatever, thanks, and if you see a hot blond girl walk in, send her my way." Stacie said, taking the menus she was offered and dropping into a seat that would give her as good a view of the entrance as she could get. It wasn't great, but she hoped she could spot Bree when the blond finally showed. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was even a little late.

Stacie couldn't help frowning at her watch, having realized that she was actually more than a little late, and Aubrey wasn't here yet. That was exceedingly unusual for the almost "set-your-watch-by" punctual blond girl. Pulling her phone out she saw no texts from Aubrey, and started to grow suspicious when she heard a noise over the din of the restaurant. Looking up she saw a hurried and rather harassed looking Aubrey shoot through the doors, say a quick greeting to Margaret before quickly spotting Stacie in the back.

Stacie almost got up to go to her as she watched the blond moving through the restaurant. Missing her usually graceful, almost gliding movements, the blond tromped, for lack of a better word, through the crowded room. She had never seen Aubrey look quite this, for lack of a better term, un-Aubrey-like in the, admittedly short, few months she had been a Bella.

She was, in fact, rising to stand when the blond gestured quickly for her to keep her seat. Stacie did, but as soon as Aubrey was close enough to talk to without shouting she said, "Bree, what's going on? Are you ok? You look… Are you alright?"

"What? I… No, everything is abso-fucking-lutely not ok, Stace." Beca said and winced, still unused to hearing Aubrey's voice as she spoke. Also it didn't help that, even after washing her mouth multiple times with what she assumed as Aubrey's toothbrush, she could still taste… Stamping on that thought before she recreated the scene from earlier she sat down at the table with Stacie who was frozen where she half stood in her chair. Her mouth open and gaping at "Aubrey" who, Beca just realize, said something rather un-Aubrey-like.

"Ummm, ok. Uh, how can I help? What, uh, what's the matter?" Stacie said, finally seeming to have gathered her wits enough to sit herself back down. Well, Beca had planned to confide in her best friend, so getting it out in her first words to the tall brunette was as good a way to get started as any. But how to explain what happened… Or should she start with the fact that Chloe apparently wanted to kiss her? Nah, better lead off with the "by the way, I'm not really Aubrey" bit.

"So, and before you ask how, something seriously fucked up happened last night, Big B." Beca said, knowing that her use of the new nicknames that Stacie had come up with for the two of them would help prove her point. That, plus the swear word which had the other girl goggle-eyed again, would probably be the solidifying points. Taking advantage of Stacie's stunned silence, Beca went on, "This is gonna be tough to believe, but I'm not really Aubrey, Stace. I'm actually Beca, like on the inside and shit. I know that I _look_ like the Nazi, and trust me, it's tripping me out too, but I'm really your 'Little B'."

"Wait. What? What the fuck are you…? Seriously, Bree, this isn't a fun joke." Stacie said, her face contorting slightly as she pushed back from the table. Beca could tell that Stacie was thrown off by the way "Aubrey" was, for lack of a better term, talking like she normally did. Knowing she was close, Beca held up a hand to forestall the other woman getting up.

"Seriously, it's me. You're hot for Aubrey, you've been trying to get the idiot blond to get the hint but she just doesn't seem to be picking up on it. I want her redheaded best friend in the worst way, but am too much of a fucking coward to do anything in case it ruins the only other real friendship I've had since middle school." Beca said, deciding to just go balls to the wall and spill the beans. She and Stacie had really only known each other for a few months now, but in that time the tall brunette had slithered her way into Beca's good books. Opening her mouth for one last try she added, "And last night, on the way back to our dorms from Bellas practice you said that we were the B's. You're Big B, cuz you've got huge tits, or something, and I'm Little B cuz I'm short."

"It's cuz I'm taller than you…" Stacie said quietly, looking really closely at Beca. Knowing what her friend was looking for, or at least suspecting it, Beca gave her patented eye-roll and then smirked at the taller girl. The look that passed over Stacie's face would have been hilarious to Beca, if she wasn't stuck in the Aca-Nazi's body.

"Seriously though, it's cuz we're both bodacious, buxom, brunette Bellas. I do occasionally listen when you talk." Beca said, sitting back in the chair as Stacie just shook her head. She could tell her friend was floored. Hell, she couldn't really blame her, truth be told. The whole situation had Beca floored even still, and she's had a few hours to adjust.

Stacie, it seemed, adjusted a big quicker, however. As Beca was sitting there, pondering what even was going on with shit, she caught a glimpse of movement before Stacie was leaning towards her. Next thing she knew the taller girl was groping her left boob. Squawking indignantly, Beca slapped at the offending digits.

"Dude! What the fuck, even?! Keep your hands to yourself, you big, dumb bimbo!" Beca said, her hands clutching protectively over her, well, Aubrey's boobs. Stacie, for her part, didn't look ashamed at all. Instead she simply eyed Beca's chest appreciatively. In fact, Beca was getting the distinct impression that she might very well be a side of meat getting appraised right then.

"Nope, those are definitely Aubrey's boobs. I haven't been able to study them as I'd like, but they feel and look right. The voice, the pitch, everything… I mean, the language and inflection is completely you, Little B, but other than that." Stacie said, still looking at Beca's chest region. Beca raised an eyebrow at the taller girl who didn't seem to notice. Then she cleared her throat, just for emphasis. Stacie still seemed oblivious as she asked, "So… You gonna let me touch 'em for reals?"

"Dude! No, that's… That's just. No! I had a hard enough time using the restroom earlier. I couldn't even think of taking a shower looking like this. I mean, it's Aubrey under these very stylish Barden clothes. Oh, that reminds me, I win the bet!" Beca said her discomfort obvious at first, though she perked up when she remembered the discovery she'd made before the reality of the situation had sunk in. Of course, that thought immediately caused her to blush because she remembered what happened right after. That caused her heart to do a little jig thing because of the revelation that followed later.

"Our bet…? Oh, OH!" Stacie asked, seeming to have forgotten the bet momentarily. However, being the smart girl she was, she recalled it quickly enough. Of course, she also realized that for Beca to know, Beca would have had to look. She lifted a hand to point at Beca as she opened her mouth to make the accusation, but Beca beat her to the punch.

"I've seen something you haven't, Squire." The now blond girl said. She wasn't sure if Stacie would get the quote, but she hoped she would. The show had been one of Beca's favorites growing up, and she had fond memories of times past, before her dad had left, of the three of them all watching the last remnants of the crew of a mining ship as it plodded along through space, three million light years from Earth.

"Wait a sec… You know that, but you can't even quote some of the best movies of the age to me?" Stacie asked, and Beca felt herself smile on the inside that the tall brunette had gotten the reference. Instead of waiting for an answer, though, Stacie moved on to what was likely a more important topic, "We can talk about that later. For now, though, I'm curious how all this happened? And, if you're here, who's, for lack of a better term, in you?"

"Ah, I have a theory about that." Beca said, but before she could elaborate their waitress came around to inquire if they were ready. Since both girls already knew what they wanted, neither had even bothered opening a menu. Beca just hoped that the stress puking she'd done earlier wouldn't leave her stomach upset after she wolfed down the four egg, bacon and cheddar cheese omelet she'd just ordered. Well, too late now, only one way to find out.

"So anyway, I have a theory about that. This morning I woke up, obviously, in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Chloe, naturally, was there too and was adorable as hell in her workout clothes. I guess Aubrey's psycho enough to voluntarily go running before the sun is even up, crazy lady…" Beca said, muttering the last bit to herself, though Stacie obviously heard if the raised eyebrow from her friend was any indication. Waving it off she went on, "So anyway, after she came back from the run, and before she told me she 'totes has the hots for Beca', her words, more or less, not mine, she got a text from said 'Beca'. Well… Who else but Aubrey would text Chloe from my phone and insist that they meet the redhead?"

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense… Wait a second. So, if you're in Aubrey, and Aubrey's in you…" Stacie started to say, but was quickly cut off by Beca who was shuddering.

"Please, god, don't say Aubrey is in me. That gives me the shivers and puts really unpleasant thoughts in my head…" Beca said, holding back the gagging feeling she was getting. Some part of her, a part she wasn't quite ready to acknowledge yet, was realizing that Aubrey must have to do that a lot. Suppress the need to throw up, that is. Because Beca had only been in Aubrey's body for a few hours, and she'd lost count of the number of times… Thankfully Stacie's next words completely derailed that line of thinking, which had already been starting to make Beca feel queasy.

"Regardless, if you're here and Aubrey is there, then I guess the cat is out of the bag with regards to my wanting Aubrey. I, well, I kind of, maybe, barged into your room earlier and, thinking you were you, said we needed to go strategize this morning for how I could bag that blond. Also I'm pretty sure that, at one point in time, I said that I should just 'go up to Aubrey and say fuck me, fuck me hard' and that hopefully she'd get the hint from that…" Stacie said, having the gall to finally look a little bit embarrassed about something.

"Well, I mean, we were talking last night about maybe being less subtle. That is _definitely_ less subtle." Beca said, not really bothering to hold in her laughter. After a moment Stacie joined her and they both were still chuckling when the waitress came back with their food. Stacie immediately tucked right into hers, beyond ravenous by this point. Beca, on the other hand, eyed hers warily for a second before taking a taste.

Everything seemed normal, and her stomach didn't feel any worse for the bite, so she kept going. It wasn't long before she was eating just as ravenously as Stacie was. This finally, for the first time since waking up, felt right to Beca. Hanging out with Stacie, shoveling food into her mouth, and it helped calm down the background level of anxiety that she hadn't even realized she'd been feeling since she woke up as Aubrey Posen.

"So, Chloe wants to gobble you up like a cheeseburger and Aubrey now knows that I'd like nothing better than to have her screaming my name at the top of her lungs… How do we proceed?" Stacie asked as the two girls finally started slowing down long enough to take a breath roughly three quarters of the way through their respective meals.

"That does appear to be the state of things, yes." Beca said, pausing in her eating to actually contemplate the second part of what Stacie said. She didn't have to ponder long, though, before Aubrey's phone made a polite and very reserved chirp. Making a funny face, Beca grabbed the device and looked at it. Shaking her head she swiped her finger across the scanner and unlocked the blond's phone as she said, "Well, apparently I was right. That was Chloe, she says, 'So it seems we have some stuff to talk about. Meet us at the abandoned pool in thirty minutes?'"

"Why do I feel like we're in trouble?" Stacie said, slowing down long enough to raise an eyebrow at Beca and ask her question. It helped, Beca assumed, that the brunette was basically done with her meal and so there wasn't much left to eat. A glance at her plate shocked her a little when she noticed that she was nearly done as well.

"I dunno, cuz… Well, I actually don't know. As far as I'm concerned this is Aubrey's fault, somehow." Beca said, polishing off the rest of her food as she spoke. After pushing her plate back, she leaned back and watched Stacie glare at her.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my woman like that." The tall brunette said indignantly. Beca only laughed and waved her hand dismissively. Seeing Aubrey's nails threw her off, but she managed to recover quickly enough. Burping loudly, something which no doubt sounded distinctly odd coming from Aubrey based on how Stacie reacted, Beca pushed her plate back and signaled for the waitress to come over so they could settle up.

"Whatever, now let's settle up and head over to see what the Aca-Nazi has in mind, assuming she's, you know, in my mind as it were. God this is fucking trippy…" Beca said, shaking her head again as the entirety of the situation struck her. Stacie nodded her emphatic agreement, and Beca could tell that her friend was having issues. Which was only natural, Beca supposed, given how the brunette felt about Aubrey. Beca wondered if she might finally have a way to get back at Stacie for all the embarrassment that the other girl had caused her. She'd have to think on it.

The bill settled, the two walked across campus towards the abandoned pool where the group of Bellas had lost the Riff-Off due to a fucking technicality. Well, that and blatant favoritism by the guys who had been running the whole shindig. Beca ruefully shook her head as she remembered how Tommy and Justin just fawned over Bumper and the Trebles. At least she had the satisfaction the following day when Jesse had told her while they'd been working at the station how he totally thought that the Bellas should have won. That Beca's performance was hands down the best.

"You're remembering the Riff-Off, aren't you?" Stacie asked suddenly as the pair slipped through the gap in the fence around the pool that campus security never seemed to care about. She glanced at Stacie and saw the other girl smiling at her and knew that denying it would be pointless. Stacie knew her too well, apparently even in Aubrey's body.

Getting a boost from the taller girl up onto a wall so they could make their way towards the broken window that let inside she just shrugged and said, "I mean, it was fucking bullshit, Stace, and you know it. You know that they only won cuz Justin gives Bumper blowies in the Treble House…"

"Ewww." Stacie said, shuddering. Beca wasn't sure if it was because of the mental image, which she thankfully had bleached from her brain, or from Aubrey's voice talking about _anyone_ giving oral sex to that disgusting asshole who ran the glorified boy band on campus. Either way, she enjoyed watching as Stacie had to take a second to regain her composure before taking Beca's helping hand to climb up alongside her. As she wiped her hands off on her pants, the taller girl said, "I do know and I really didn't need to hear that. Just ewww. Anyway, it's kind of funny, honestly, how similar your and Aubrey's reactions are to that event. I think you two are more alike than you'd like to believe."

"Jesus, fuck… Stacie! You take that back, right fucking now! I am _nothing_ like the Aca-Nazi! She's… She's _evil!_ " Beca said, stopping dead in her tracks and spinning Stacie to face her. As she did, the mask of composure that Stacie had been wearing cracked and the taller girl busted out laughing. It was only then did she realize that Stacie had being teasing her. That conniving little bitch… Punching her friend in the arm, Beca muttered darkly as she turned towards the window, "I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." Stacie said, bouncing cheerfully to catch up with Beca who was already climbing inside. The fake blond was just standing up and looking around when her eye caught on a flash of red down by the poolside. Stacie, who had stepped up beside her laughed as she said quietly, "Well, not as much as you love her. But you still love me."

Beca's eyes traced over every inch of Chloe and for the first time since waking up in Aubrey's body did she find something to appreciate it. It appeared that Aubrey had better vision than she had because despite the distance between them, Beca was easily able to make out every detail of the redhead. From the cute little boots she was wearing, to the way the jeans she was wearing clung to thighs, hips, and ass like they were painted on, all the up to the cute little sweater she'd been wearing when she poked her head in to bid "Aubrey" goodbye earlier. When her eyes finally made their way up to Chloe's face she could quite clearly see the sparkle in Chloe's perfectly crystal clear aquamarine gaze as the redhead smiled up at her. The very same sparkle, Beca realized, that she _always_ wore while looking at Beca. The freshman barely managed to avoid slapping herself in the forehead at how she'd never noticed before, never noticed that look.

"Yup, totally in love with her. Thankfully she seems to like you back…" Stacie said, breaking through the bubble of silence that seemed to encompass nothing else in the world but herself and Chloe. Before she could reach out and slap the tall brunette though, Stacie was dropping down and moving towards…

Towards herself.

 _This is soooo weird._

* * *

 _This is soooo weird._

Chloe thought as she stood beside someone who looked like the girl she'd fallen for, and fallen hard, several months earlier but who acted nothing like the feisty young brunette. On the other hand she saw what looked like her best friend in the whole world, not counting maybe Beca but don't tell Bree that, walking towards her alongside Stacie in a way that she'd never seen her best friend walk in the entire twenty-some-odd years that she'd known her.

Though that wasn't quite right. There were elements of Aubrey in the way the blond figure stood as she spoke with Stacie near the broken window that the two girls had just entered through. But at the same time, it was nothing like Aubrey's resting repose. Chloe was ready to smack her own forehead at how she had missed seeing Beca's, well for lack of a better term, _attitude_ emanating from Aubrey. Thinking back she realized there were indications, but she never would have thought… Well, that's past now, and she has some new information because of it.

She wasn't quite aware of the hungry look on her face as she smiled up at Beca, but maybe Stacie was because Chloe saw the tall brunette nudge Beca, Aubrey, whoever, and say something. Whatever she said broke through the fog that Beca seemed to be in, and one that maybe Chloe had been in as well because suddenly as Stacie dropped down to their level sound seemed to come back to the room.

"I'm gonna…" Chloe started to say to Aubrey before she noticed that her bestie-in-Beca's-body was seemingly in her own world as well as she moved towards Stacie. Looking back, Chloe saw that Beca had dropped down and was moving off away from where Stacie was converging on her body. Chloe giggled as she saw Beca cast a glance towards the two girls and shudder slightly. That shudder was one hundred percent Beca Mitchell.

"Uh, hey…" Beca said, at least she knew it was Beca in there because she couldn't remember Aubrey ever sounding so nervous or awkward in her life. So even though the voice was pure Aubrey, Chloe smiled and pulled the blond figure into her arms. She felt the other girl tense up, briefly, but it was only for a moment before she relaxed into the embrace. Chloe smiled into the blond hair and closed her eyes. With them shut she could imagine, just barely, that it was Beca in her own body. She let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding, which caused the other girl to chuckle and say, "Hi Chloe…"

"Hey… Becs." Chloe said quietly before she released the blond girl, then stepped back and smacked her on the shoulder. She had forgotten she was supposed to be grumpy at Beca, but seeing her again, or seeing her as Aubrey here, had swept those thoughts from her mind. The other girl was spluttering confusedly as Chloe turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chlo… Jesus, Chloe, what the hell? What did I do to earn that?" Beca said, her voice making it clear that she was disgruntled and confused. Chloe fought back a giggle and managed to maintain her grumpy mien. She heard Beca walking and soon the blond visage of Aubrey came into her view and she saw a face she was familiar with, one akin to her grumpy best friend.

"You didn't say anything!" Chloe said, and whacked the other girl again. She was just about to hit her again when Beca caught her wrist. She almost thought the other girl was going to pull her in for a kiss, and Chloe wasn't sure how she felt about that. Even though she was fully aware that it was Beca on the inside, it was still Aubrey on the outside. And that was a little creepy.

"Hey! Neither did you, crazy redhead… So, uh, you know, huh?" Beca said, and now Chloe was really only hearing the freshman DJ despite the voice. Chloe twisted the hand that Beca was still holding enough to take hold of the slim digits and used the leverage it gave to pull the other girl to her. As she felt Beca's free hand slip around her waist, Chloe laid her head against her shoulder and sighed again.

"No… No I didn't say anything. But now that the cat's out of the bag… Beca, I like you, like a lot. You make me smile in the morning when I wake up and smile every night when I fall asleep. I've… I've been falling for you since we first met in the quad and, well, I think we'd be fucking hot together." Chloe said, adding the last bit at the end with a grin. The grin grew into a full blown smile as Beca laughed at the comment.

"Wow… Ok, I need to… I need to think for a moment. That's… I mean, that's not really what I expected. You… You're gorgeous. Look at you, with your flawless skin, your insanely beautiful eyes… That smile of yours. Why? Why me? I'm just, I'm just a little freshmen. I'm quiet, and anti-social, and…" Beca said, and Chloe couldn't help but place her finger over the other girl's lips. It was a little strange, the height difference now with Beca as Aubrey, but the redhead pushed that thought away as she quickly spoke up to object to the freshman.

"So what? I'm social enough for the both of us. And we both know that's not true. I've heard you talk for a solid twenty minutes straight about bands and music. Also, who cares if you're a freshmen? You're who I want, and we both know that you want me too. At least, that's what Stacie seemed to imply to Aubrey. Was she lying?" The redhead queried, stepping back just slightly from the blond figure before her so that she could look at Beca's, or rather Aubrey's, face more clearly. Of course, that just served to remind her that they did have other things they needed to talk about, but they seemed much less important just at this moment.

"No… She wasn't lying. I… I do like you, Chloe. In fact, I only joined the Bellas, and only stay, because of you." Beca said quietly. She didn't seem prepared to go into detail quite like how Chloe had done in this setting. Chloe also knew that she wasn't lying earlier when she said she wasn't a talker. She'd rather show Chloe that she loved her. Through her actions, through little things, through music. That was her way. Chloe was perfectly ok with that plan, in fact. But she couldn't help a bit more teasing before they rejoined the other, hopefully, couple.

"It was seeing my goodies, wasn't it? You little perv, I knew you were ogling me in the shower… Twice, actually, now that I think about it! You dirty little bird!" Chloe said with a smirk. She knew it was something she'd picked up from the shorter, well normally shorter, girl. Beca, as expected, spluttered indignantly for a minute before Chloe leaned in and kissed her briefly. It felt weird, not quite right, so she just did the quick peck to silence the girl. Leaning back she said with a mischievous wink, "I'm fine with that. You can ogle all you want. In fact, next time you should join me…"

"Hey! I saw that!" Beca's voice called out and both girls turned back to see Stacie standing beside Aubrey-as-Beca. The shorter figure was glaring at the two of them and pointing accusingly at Chloe. The redhead just grinned across the way which caused Aubrey to stamp Beca's foot and say, "Damnit, Chloe! I told you, no sex until we figure this out!"

"WHAT?!" Stacie practically screamed. Beca started laughing. Like full-on, holding her sides, bent over at the waist laughing. Chloe reached over and helped steady the blond girl as it looked like she was about to fall over. Apparently Aubrey hadn't gotten around to telling Stacie that.

"Well, whatever, we can deal with that later. For now, I want to know what in the haystacks happened here." Chloe said, laughing a little herself as Beca got herself under control. Stacie was hissing furiously at Aubrey, but the not-currently-blond turned and said something quietly that hushed her up before they started walking towards herself and Beca. The blond Beca had gotten herself under control and so they met in the middle.

"I think we're all wanting to know what the fuck happened, actually. This… I don't approve of this." Beca said once the foursome had closed the distance so they didn't need to shout at each other. Chloe watched as the expression on the shorter brunette's face darkened while Beca gestured up and down at Aubrey's body.

"I approve of that." Stacie said, her gaze sweeping up and down over Aubrey's body appreciatively. Chloe felt two immediate and distinct emotions inside her at that gaze. The first was a desire to laugh because it was a typically Stacie thing to say. The second was an intense sense of possessiveness and jealousy.

"Eyes off, Tits. I'm not your slab of meat, so keep it in your pants for now. Wait until the Aca-Nazi is back in here before jumping all over this body and doing … things to it." Beca said, taking a step back away from Stacie. Instinctively almost, Chloe stepped forward, putting herself between Stacie and the other girl. In her mind she was helping out, saving Beca, but her eyes saw her best friend whom she had protected more than once over the years.

"Hey! I've had about enough of that, hobbit. I also don't have time to fight with you right now. We have a Bellas practice in a few hours, and I need to be back in… there. In me, or I won't be able to lead it. How could anyone respect me looking like a tattooed and punctured alt-girl?" Aubrey asked sharply. Chloe immediately bristled at the tone, she'd heard Beca be sarcastic before, but Aubrey's intonation was almost cruel. She even felt the blond girl behind her flinch slightly at the words.

"Bree, Beca… Both of you need to calm down right now." Chloe said, a crack of authority in her voice that shut Aubrey's mouth as the shorter girl was about to say more. Behind her she heard Beca make a quiet noise that she knew as Aubrey's indignant noise. A glance over her shoulder seemed sufficient to keep Beca quiet as well. Nodding decisively she said, "Good. Now that we've calmed down… So, Bree told me that the last thing she remembered before waking up in your body, Becs, was going to sleep last night in her own… Is that the same for you?"

"Yeah… That's about it, Chlo. I mean, after Aubrey came by last night, gave me a hard time, then left I went back to work on a mix I was working on. I crashed a few hours later, but nothing else crazy happened. Hell, Kimmy Jin was even out all night. Playing games at her friends all night, I think." Beca said, stepping around Chloe so she could see the other two girls. Now that she wasn't focusing on arguing with Aubrey, the blond girl seemed fully focused on the matter at hand.

"More or less the same, except replace the 'mixing' with studying and that was my night. Hell, I came in and said goodnight to you, if you recall, Chloe." Aubrey said, sneering a little bit as she air quoted "mixing". Beca, after a patented eye-roll, let the matter drop though. Chloe remembered, they chatted for a few minutes, then Aubrey had gone back to her room. Chloe had been up for another hour or so and hadn't heard anything else the rest of the night. She was also a fairly light sleeper, so she was sure she'd have heard the blond get up, or anything else, happening just down the hall.

"Honestly, this isn't anything that's ever… I've studied a lot of science and this is… Off the top of my head I've never heard anything like this happening ever." Stacie added after Aubrey had finished speaking. Chloe had known that the girl was smart, on her application she had said her intentions were for a degree in astrophysics or something, so the redhead figured of the four of them she'd probably be the go-to source for that. With a wry smile Stacie did reluctantly add, "Outside of movies like Freaky Friday or The Change Up, I mean. But those can hardly be said to count considering they're, you know, movies and thus complete fiction."

Without any other information to guess at, the four girls started going over the situation in more detail. Beca and Aubrey each recounted their nights more thoroughly, though both were vague about their conversation. Numerous ideas were tossed around about how it could have happened, starting from relatively scientific stuff from Stacie before eventually devolving to "witches, goblins, and demons" from Beca. She was laughing though, or smiling at least, so Chloe was fairly sure she was just joking. They all needed the joking too, because they weren't able to figure anything out after nearly an hour of trying to do just that. Of course, Chloe only realized it had been an hour when her alarm went off that was set to tell her that it was time to drop whatever she was doing and go get showered and changed for Bellas practice.

That brought a rather unfortunate situation up, too…

"Absolutely not. No way. You are NOT running Bellas practice!" Aubrey said furiously. She was standing in front of Beca, the brunette's tiny body quivering in rage at the gleeful suggestion that the freshman had made about "finally doing practice her way". In a way, Chloe found it amusing, because it was a sort of familiar sight, a pissed off Beca glaring at Aubrey…

"I mean, I AM the Captain now. Or at least, I certainly look like her. We can finally ditch that ridiculous set list, thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster. And the outfits gotta go too. Flight attendants, yuck…" Beca, in her elation over the fact that she was technically the captain, or co-captain, of the Bellas, had turned around. Which was good, because if she hadn't stepped away, Chloe was fairly certain that Aubrey would be clawing her eyes out right now, and Chloe had always liked Aubrey's eyes. Thankfully Stacie was helping her to restrain the short brunette, and it did take both of them.

"Beca! How about… How about we just, uh, skip practice today. Yeah… We can, uh, say I'm not feeling well, or something." Chloe suggested still struggling with Aubrey. At the redhead's suggestion the shorter girl settled slightly, and Beca turned back to look at them. That was when Chloe had a better idea, "Actually, no, that won't work. When I was sick a few weeks back Aubrey still held practice. Better plan. You're sick, or rather Aubrey's sick, and I'm staying home to take care of you, her… Whatever."

"That's… Yeah. That could work, Chloe…" Aubrey said slowly, her thumb tapping absently on Beca's lower lip as she considered the proposal. It was a habit that Chloe knew well, one that was completely Aubrey. The blond, well former blond, had picked up the habit in grade school from one of their teachers. Just more proof, if she needed it, that this situation wasn't a big, and very early, April Fool's Day joke. Snapping out of the unconscious habit, Aubrey nodded sharply and said, "Yes, that's it. Here, give me my phone, Beca, I'll send out th… No, you should do it, Chloe. Send a message out to the girls. In the meantime, maybe we can split up and try to figure out more what happened?"

"Already on it, Bree…" Chloe said, having pulled her phone out while Aubrey absently tapped on Beca's lip. She knew it was a good plan, and had had a feeling that Aubrey would agree with it. Tapping out the last of the message she hit send and, after a few moments heard it ping over Beca and Stacie's phones. Beca looked confused as she watched Stacie pull out her phone, so Chloe said, "It would have looked weird if I didn't include you two on the text. The girls would have noticed and wondered… So, what did you have in mind, Bree?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you and Beca can go look over her dorm, the hallway, and our apartment. Look for anything… I don't know, anything weird. Anything out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Stacie and I can head to the library and do some research. I figure we can navigate around the library better than you two, considering I doubt the Hobbit has even been in the building…" Aubrey said, laying out her plan matter-of-factly. Chloe tossed a sideways glance towards the blond girl and saw that Beca was already rolling her eyes. Of course, she couldn't be sure if it was because she was agreeing with Aubrey's comment about the library or at the smug attitude that seemed very much at home in the short brunette's body.

"Hmm… Well, I guess that's good a plan as any." The blond freshman conceded after a minute. Chloe wiggled slightly at the thought of spending more time with Beca. They could finish their conversation from earlier, though maybe without the physical conclusion they'd been heading towards. Aubrey was right, a little anyway, in that it might be a little odd… Better to wait until they fixed this…

Assuming they could fix this.


End file.
